


A Bovine's New Journey

by Golork, MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genderbent Adam Taurus, Healing, Redemption, Rule 63, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golork/pseuds/Golork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Eve Taurus has been hurt for a long time, causing her hatred of all humanity, but maybe an encounter with a certain blonde may change her perspective for the better.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Eve Taurus
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. The Cow Meets The Knight

Walking down a dark hallway was a 6'04" broadly built faunus with black cow ears and spikey shoulder length auburn hair. They walked with frustrated strides in a hurry their body tense and their lips curled into a angry frown. 

They were wearing a asymmetrical black, long-sleeved, double-breasted stylized high-collared blazer with slit sleeves along with red thorn sigils adorned with a white crest that lined up on the left shoulder. The suit jacket had crimson lining atop the red shirt, with red thorn sigils atop a black flap attached to the bottom of the left hem and a wilting rose emblem on the back over an emblazoned white sigil resembling the curved stems and flower of the deadly nightshade plant. The blazer was half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to the collar under it.

They wore a mask that was whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. They wore long black dress pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with red sigils resembling the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. They also wore a black belt with white domino marks on it. 

When this person walked into a room and closed the door said room was much brighter than the hallway allowing us to get a better view of this person in black and red. They looked to be female, with an incredibly well endowed body. Breasts around H-Cups bulging against their blazer and red shirt. They also had hips perfectly made for carrying children and tilting head. An nice piece of booty only surpassed by a certain cat faunus and strong bulky thighs that any man or woman would just love to have their heads between. Assets aside this woman was both elegant and bulky. She could both dazzle people with her beauty and just as easily intimidate them with her strength.

This cow faunus was non-other than Eve Taurus, an Infamous terrorist leader of the White Fang.

"WHY?!?!" Eve slammed her fists hard on a large, brown table. "Don't faunus get that all humans are evil just waiting to enslave all faunus the first chance they get?!" She recently saw faunus working together with humans fighting the Grimm during the Breach of Vale, which was the reason why she was in this mood. "They must see the truth!" Suddenly, she felt a pain in her breasts which caused her to groan and bend over. "Not again!"

Eve gritted her teeth as she forced herself to move and carry herself over to a wooden box before she opened it up and took out a giant metal bowl. Panting and sweating profusely do to the pain she quickly takes her blazer off and forced her shirt down before undoing her bra. Out came the large perfectly round breasts that looked as if they were bloating. Her nipples were fairly long and thick, her areolas large and puffy. She grunted in pain as she began to massage her breasts and slide her thumb and index finger down her areolas and nipples. 

Within seconds streams of milk began to fall onto the large metal bowl. Eve panting and grunting in both pain and relief. Tears soon coming down her face from underneath her mask. "Dammit... this should... feel good." She cried, suddenly looking more like a broken girl than a strong and elegant woman, leaning over the metal bowl, looking desperate. "Just keep milking... need to get it... out." She told herself before disturbing images and terrifying voices began to surround her. 

These images and voices came like light flashes, causing her tears to stream out a little faster. "Shut up..." She muttered, but the images and voices continued appearing. "Shut up..." She repeated, but a little louder and more forceful, but like before, the images and voices kept surrounding and seemingly speaking to her. This went on for a couple more minutes. "SHUT UP!!!" She screamed loudly as the last drips of milk exited her breasts. Tears were still falling from her eyes while panting heavily.

She could still feel her breasts being stuffed up with milk. Days worth of backed up white creamy fluids. But Eve couldn't get any more out as stress can seriously fuck up the lactating process and there wasn't any way for Eve to be more stressed out. She tightly gripped her two breasts as fear was soon overcome by anger. "I will never ever forgive humans. Not for what they've done to me and countless others." The cow hissed before sighing and grabbed a nearby roll of paper towel. She cleaned up her breasts and hands before covering the mammary glands back up in their three layers. 

Miss Taurus then picked up the metal bowl and took it over to a sink. She poured the milk into the drain and began cleaning the bowl, her arms and legs shaking all the way. Her body and mind feeling exhausted from what she forced herself to go through. "This is pathetic." She chastised herself. "How can I let humans have this much of a hold on me?" Eve then questioned. 

She sat down in a chair behind the table, slowly pressing her head to said table. "For humans to still have a large hold on me is just embarrassing and degrading. I should be far stronger than this." Her face showing off her anger, she let out a slow sigh of frustration. "Humans will pay for what they've done to our kind." She clenched her fists tightly. "I swear it." However exhaustion swept over the woman like a large wave and she felt her anger give way for a need to sleep. Leaning herself back up she got herself comfortable against the chair and in seconds passed out.

A couple hours later, Eve woke up with a surprisingly cute yawn stretching her limbs. She felt refreshed and calm at least. "Whew. I really needed that nap." She stood up and stretched some more until she was ready to head back out. She walked up to a mirror and admired herself with a smirk. "I still find it surprising that my breasts are this big yet I can keep up with my training and fighting. Speaking of that, I think some killing of Grimm could let out some of my stress." Eve then walked out of the room, her sword in tow.

Sounds of grimm being cut to pieces could be heard as Eve slashed through them with complete ease. Variety of grimm by the dozen were turned into giblets within seconds as she slashed through them with utter ease. From big to small, from young to old, none stood a chance against Eve as she ruthlessly took them down. She had the elegance of of a dancer each move careful and precise not a single action wasted. But she also had the brutality of an wild animal, each attack made to kill and disable her targets. She was a monster on the battlefield making all of the grimm around her seem like helpless puppies in comparison. 

Even as the larger ones appeared, the more developed giants, they were nothing compared to what Eve could handle. However, that wasn't to last as she jumped into the air, slashing more Grimm to pieces, but this movement caused her breasts to bounce up and down which made the pains trigger which in turn made her fall to her knees. "No! Not now!" She groaned in utter pain. "I... h-have t-to k-kill all t-the..." She didn't finish as the images and flashes came flooding right back to her. Very unfortunately for her, this gave the remaining Grimm the chance they needed to slam Eve into a tree, knocking her down.

She hadn't lost consciousness yet, but she was damn close. Regardless, she got back up with her sword at the ready. She ran forward and proceeded to kill the remaining Grimm, even with the voices and images surrounding her. Fortunately, Eve's survival instincts had kicked in along with her rage. While another Grimm slammed her down from behind, she still got back up. However, yet another grimm rammed right into her stomach, not noticing Moonslice absorbing each hit. The remaining Grimm all charged her at once. Eve waited for a moment before screaming in rage and spinning Moonslice around in a circular motion, slicing up all the remaining Grimm. After all the Grimm were dead, Eve fell to the ground, her breast pains and the images and voices were still surrounding her. Not only that, her rage was subsiding which let her pass out again, right there.

Hours later Eve for a brief moment woke up but was fading in and out. It was late at night and she was stuck cold on the ground. Her body wouldn't move, the mental and physical pain just to much. Within her blurry vision she saw a figure off in the distant, as she faded out and faded back in the figure was much closer, she noticed them looking at her. Looking shocked, when she faded in and out again, the figure had gotten close to her. 

She heard them speaking though she had no clue what they were saying. Her two sets of ears just weren't working properly as the figure seemed worried about them. Another fade in and out and Eve found herself being carried in a bridal hold as they were moved fairly quickly through the woods. Eve also noticed her mask was off which even in her unbalanced consciousness made her feel fear and panic. Not that she was in any condition to anything about it. 

When she faded out again and awoke once more she found she was in a room of sorts on a soft bed. Her mask nearby, most of her clothes taken off and folded nearby as well, she could feel her underwear on and felt what must've been a blanket on her body. But once again she faded back out and this time, she stayed blacked out for a long while. 

Much later, Eve woke up again and was able to actually focus a little more. Looking around, she was wondering who brought her here, though her head was pounding a little. "Ooh, my head..." She groaned. She was able to make out that the place looked simple enough. She could somewhat tell it wasn't a house, but more like a cabin of sorts. Suddenly, the door opened and a figure walked in. Looking in front of her, she saw it was a boy with slightly messy blonde hair, azure blue eyes wearing armor, a sword and scabbard. As Eve was able to focus more, she couldn't see any faunus traits whatsoever which could only mean she was in the presence of a human. 

She was quick to react. Standing up and ready to fight. Only to hiss loudly as she wrapped her arms around her torso. "Whoa! Take it easy! All of your ribs are cracked!" the young man explained as he rushed over to help Eve down back onto the bed. Though she growled and pushed him off before painfully fell down and let out a curse as she felt her entire body ache in pain. She rolled and writhed in pain, groaning with anger as she found herself to be rather weak. Most of her aura concentrated on healing her damaged rib cage. 

"Here! Let me help you back onto the bed!" The young man urged as he helped Eve lie back down, then Eve pushed him away again. "What do you want with me, human?" She growled. 

"What are you talking about?" The young man asked with a confused shrug.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Eve raised her voice before hissing in pain again. "This has got to be a trick!"

"What do you mean? I'm trying to help you!" The young man insisted.

"Like I'll ever believe a human." Eve growled.

"Well... I can't blame you there. No decent person would've burnt that on your face." the young man admitted as he got onto his knees. 

Eve's eyes widen as she remembered her mask was off plus she was only in her underwear too. She grimaced at being exposed like this in front of a human, "What the fuck do you plan to do with me?!" She then roared out in rage. 

The man stayed silent for a bit as he expressed a face that looked conflicted. "Uh... I... I know who you are. Since you're quite infamous." He then admitted as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"So you know who I am, at least. "Do you plan to turn me in for a reward, or keep me as your pet?" Eve spat angrily.

"Neither. I'm going to take care of and help you right here." The young man flashed a small smile.

Eve was shocked for a moment, but regained her angry look. A human? Actually helping a faunus? It had to be a lie. "You honestly think I'll believe that, human? You're obviously lying to me."

Jaune sighed, "Are you tied up in any way? Does this look like a cell to you? We're in a far off cabin relatively near Beacon within the woods where even the smallest of grimm don't reside in. This is a place I rented a while back so that I may get some alone time whenever I needed a place to think. If anyone else knew you were here, we wouldn't be having this conversation and you know it, Eve. While I doubt you'll trust me I have got food for you to eat since you'll need it to heal. I'll even eat it with you to prove it's not poisoned." The young man listed off.

Eve didn't respond as Jaune took two plates of food, handing one to Eve who was still staring angrily at him. Jaune took a mouthful of food and ate it, proving to Eve that it wasn't poisoned a couple minutes later. Eve slowly took some food and ate it herself, begrudgingly admitting that it indeed tasted good. "Well?" Jaune asked.

"I admit you haven't poisoned me, human." Eve admitted. "Don't think this changes a single thing."

"Really? Well I can't stay for long. I have school to do and friends to be with. In the meantime. There're snacks in the fridge if you ever get hungry and the the tap water is filtered to be as clean as possible. The door will be unlocked if you ever decide you want to go out. There's even a small bathroom for those needs as well." Jaune explained as he pointed towards everything he mentioned, including the door to the bathroom. "I can tell you'll want to do everything by yourself and against my better judgement I'll let you do so." He then added before standing up. "Do try to not push yourself though. Having your entire ribcage damaged is tough even for a powerful aura user like yourself." He then warned before he began to make his way to the door. He paused however remembering something. "Oh yeah, I am aware of the fact that female bovine faunus need to milk themselves daily. So I prepared a few buckets for you over there." Jaune explained as he pointed towards a few nearby metal buckets you'd see at a farm. 

Seconds after Jaune left, Eve tried getting up when she hissed in pain again, so she continued slowly eating her food. Questions were swimming around in her head: Why was this human helping her? Was he really going to help and take care of her? Did he mean what he said regarding not turning her in or harming? However, her rage reminded her of all the bad things humans did. She would never forget that, but this human hadn't really done anything to convey those kind of actions towards her. Was it nothing but a ruse, or was this human actually being genuine? This was making her head hurt again, so when she finished eating, she lay down on the bed.

Pain and negative feelings swam through her head making it hard to get to sleep. Didn't help that her body was groaning and moaning at her to use the washroom and drain her milk stuffed breasts. All around she was in a pretty damn miserable state and so sleep or even resting seemed to be entirely off of the table. 

Actually managing to get up despite her pain, she very slowly walked over to the fridge, picked out a couple of chocolate bars and brought the buckets to the bed. "Okay, I have to do this..." She began fondling her breasts and stimulating her nipples and areolas. After a few minutes of trying to milk herself she found it to be an even more arduous task than before. The pain in her torso made everything feel so difficult and it didn't help that her mind was slowly being addled by imagery and voices. 

Luckily, her tired and weary mind actually made the normally traumatizing PTSD feel muddled, and less real. In a weird way her weaken state actually allowed her to milk a lot more milk out of her breasts. The disturbing sounds and images were more like an really annoying buzz than anything else and the pain in her torso also worked as a good distraction. "Tch, wow... have to be in this pathetic state just to milk myself huh?" She then said to herself as she managed to get out at least twice the amount of milk than normal. Afterwards she tentatively took the bucket she used and dumped the contents into the sink before she cleaned it and set it aside. 

Eve then moved on to use the washroom. Luckily, the washroom was close to her bed. Two minutes later, Eve was back on the bed lying down trying not to focus on the pain in her torso. She felt a little better, at least in her breasts now that they were milked, but they still felt very full. "At least I managed to milk more than last time. That's something at least." She muttered to herself. However, she smelled herself and realized she stunk. "Oh, gods, I need to wash up." Getting back up, she went to take a bath. Taking her underwear off, revealing her beautiful body in all it's glory, she stepped in once the water was to her liking. The water did soothe the pain quite a bit so that she could relax for a couple minutes.

She sighed contently as she let most of her body slip into the tub. Only her breasts and face were out of the water, her heavy breasts floating lazily in the hot water. She looked down at them feeling both pride and annoyance for them. They've caused her so much trouble outside of the trauma and yet whenever she saw herself in a mirror or saw the men and even some women look at her chest. She couldn't help but feel a ton of pride for having such eye catching boobs. Eve then looked around and saw various cleaning shampoo. Some for specific body parts others for general use. "That human... he..." Eve stopped her thought before it could fully formed. There is no way in grimm hell he's actually going to be that nice to a faunus. No humans were, none, whatsoever. "Or maybe... he's just that naïve." she then told herself.

A few minutes later, Eve exited the washroom feeling genuinely refreshed despite her pain. Walking back over to the bed, she laid down not with an angry scowl, but a stoic expression, still thinking about Jaune and how he'd done nothing to provoke her and even left her to her own devices. That unfinished yet lingering thought still remained: Was this human actually being nice to her, or was it all a trick for later on? She decided she'd think about it later, and drifted off to sleep. 

When she woke up again she heard sounds of meat being cooked and smelled fresh vegetable ready to be eaten. She slowly sat up and looked over to see Jaune making some food. Cut up vegetables and fruit already readied on a plate as he was finishing up preparing chicken. Her cow senses couldn't help but stare at the readied vegetables and fruit. They looked so enticing and irresistible to her. Eve then realized just how much she was starving for a meal as healing broken bones took up a wad ton of energy.

"I hope you're hungry right now." Jaune smiled. Eve's stomach answered for her when it growled loudly, which actually made her cheeks light up in pink a tiny bit. "Guess that's that." Fortunately, Jaune didn't seem to notice as he set her plate down in front of her. She took a bite of the fruits and vegetables first and her senses were loving it. A plethora of flavors as she could taste apple, cauliflower, orange, pear, celery, carrot, and was that banana? "Did a bit of research and found that bovine faunus loved their vegetables. Especially corn." He explained before presented a fresh corn on the cob. 

Eve's eyes widen at the sight of it and had the sudden urge to snatch it and scarf it down. But her pride snapped her out of the trance and forced herself to look away. "You will not make me give in to my base instincts and humiliate me human." She then snapped, though Jaune simply chuckled. 

"Why would I want to humiliate you? That's just rude. I already explained I just want to help you and that includes giving you what you like to eat." Jaune responded, shocking Eve. He didn't intend to humiliate her? What was with this human? She slowly took the corn and bit into it. Her eyes widened at the sweet taste of what she liked to eat the most. She felt her cow ears fold down as she did her best to keep composure and eat the corn normally. She was not Blake who lost herself whenever they saw fish. 

... Blake... That name alone invoked anger yet sadness in the bovine faunus. Jaune noticed this and his expression morphed into one of concern. Did she not like the food? He made all this specifically with her in mind. "Eve? Are you okay?"

"... human. Do you know of a black cat faunus from your school?" She then asked carefully. 

"You mean Blake?" Jaune asked back, but then started choosing his words carefully. "You're not planning to hurt her, are you?" Eve didn't know how to answer that at the moment.

Eve thought about it to herself for hot second doing her best to come up with an answer that the human would find acceptable. But then a thought occurred to her, this human suddenly became protective... of a faunus. "Why do you care?" She then asked back accusatively. 

"What do you mean why do I care?" Jaune asked back in the same accusatory tone. 

"You know she's a faunus right?" Eve pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Jaune replied, sounding aggressive. 

"So, why do you care about her?" Eve repeated.

"So, what if Blake is a faunus? She's a person like you and me." Jaune answered with conviction. "Faunus are people just like humans. I detest racism, you know? Plus, Blake's my friend even though she's a faunus. If it was another faunus here instead of you, I'd still take care of them and help them."

Even looked on in shock and disbelief. Was this human for real? "OK human, prove it. Prove you're Blake's "friend"." She then challenged. 

"She likes to read the Ninja's Love series." Jaune stated boldly as he crossed his arms in defiance. 

"What is her faunus trait?" Eve asked.

"Her trait are a pair of cute cat ears." Jaune responded just as boldly.

"What's her favorite food?" Eve asked. 

"She loves herself a giant bowel of salmon and spaghetti with fish meat sauce." Jaune answered confidently.

"What's her favorite pastime?"

"Reading fairytales and adventure books." 

"The name of her weapon?" 

"Gambol Shroud which is a VBCS, a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe." 

"Her semblance?" 

"Shadow. Allows her to create shadow-clones of herself for a variety of uses and can even fuse them with various kinds of dust for an even larger variety of uses." 

"Where was she before Beacon?" 

"A part of the white fang." 

Now that last bit stopped Eve Taurus in her tracks. Not only did this human know what Blake was before Beacon and practically shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but he just proved that Blake was his friend in a mere heartbeat. What was with this human? "Why would you go this far to protect Blake?" Eve then asked.

"It's like I said, Eve. Blake is my friend despite her being a faunus." Jaune repeated. "Faunus are people just like humans. It's just a damn shame other humans don't have the same views as me. However, to me, faunus are equal to humans, and in a couple of ways, better."

Eve was truly having a hard time believing this. Why? Why was this human so much not like the humans she believes in. Th-there's just no way! But... he's feeding her good food, given her a place to rest and heal, acknowledged her need to milk herself, went out of his way to do research on her faunus type, and had just blatantly proven he knows Blake and truly cares for her. This was... this was impossible! There's got to be something she's missing!

"I know this sounds hard to believe for you, but faunus are really cool! Night vision, better instincts and reflexes, better unity between them, I could keep going! In fact, I have other faunus friends besides Blake! I've defended faunus against racists, helped faunus when they needed it and then some! I respect and love faunus! Please, believe me!" Jaune had tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"W-Why the hell are you crying!?" Eve frantically replied, shocked to see Jaune suddenly break down after seeming so confident and resolved. 

"Because I truly care about faunus and humans! Why else would I go to all this for you, despite knowing who you are? Not all humans are monsters! I've proven that, haven't I?!" Jaune had tears starting to stream down his face.

Eve had absolutely no idea how to respond to this. The only time she has ever seen humans cry like this was when she had beaten them down, tortured them to the point of breaking them, never has she heard or seen a human act like this out of sheer overwhelming emotional outburst. It left her silent and unable to think. 

"I once babysat a dog faunus child while their parents were out, but not for the lien. It was out of the goodness of my heart. When the parent's returned hours later, they were shocked to see their child playing very happily with me, a human. They smiled and told me that I was welcome in their home anytime." Jaune recounted while wiping the tears from his face, still sniffling a little.

" _Stop it"_

"When I went to Vale one time to a restaurant, there was this faunus waitress whom no one would give a tip to. When she came to me for the check, you know what she expected of me? To just pay the minimum and then leave, but I didn't. I gave her a very generous tip because she deserved it for doing a good job with her work. One of the other people shouted that she doesn't deserve a tip. I defended her by shouting that she has as much as right as any human." Jaune continued.

_"Stop it!"_

Years ago when I was just a kid, I saw a small group of faunus getting bullied, so I rushed in to stop it. Sure, I got beaten up, but the bullies got their just desserts in the end and I earned some new friends and my family liked their parents as well. Thus, that faunus group and I would hang out all the time, no matter what anyone else spouted. Why? Because faunus are people just like humans and have as much of a right to live." Jaune finished.

"STOP IT!" Eve shouted suddenly as she clutched her chest with both hands, both of her breasts suddenly aching in agony. "You're lying! You have to be! Humans don't care about faunus! They treat us like tools, like pets, like playthings, animals!" She was starting to break down, the sounds and imagery of all of the things that she went through, during her time as a slave of the SDC. Her eyes watering up painful tears as she continued to speak. "There's no way! You must to be lying! Humans are monsters who create monsters! I'm nothing more than a cow with human tits to you all! We're nothing more than but wild filthy animals!!!" She cried, she shrieked, the images and voices surrounding her, suffocating her, her breasts felt like they could explode from the pain. 

"That's not true, Eve." Jaune said, a lot more calmly. "There are some humans who actually love faunus and treat them with respect and equality. My family is a prime example. We all love faunus. I just proved I like and respect faunus. My friends care about faunus." Jaune got up and softly gripped Eve's shoulders, causing her to look at him. "I can tell you've been through very hard times, but I speak the truth. Not all humans are bad. Look at me and how I've been treating you."

"N...N-No... no... no no no no no no no no no no no." Eve continued to cry as she crumbled and fell sideways onto her bed. This was simply way to much to handle. The human had to be tricking her someone... he- he just has to be... right?

"Eve, I'm so sorry for what you've gone through. I just want to help you and have you see that not all humans dismiss faunus." Jaune still held his soft grip on her shoulders. "I can tell that in your heart, you're a kind, gentle soul who believes what I'm saying. I'm here for you, Eve."

 _"lies... lies... lies... lies, lies, lies, lies lies lies lies..."_ Eve kept telling herself that as she began to fade again, passing out from the stress.

"Eve? Eve!" Jaune saw Eve pass out on the bed. He was kind of panicking until he saw her start to breathe normally again. "Oh, you poor woman." Jaune tucked Eve back in the bed. "You've been through a lot. I just hope I can help you see that not all humans are monsters." Jaune then thought about it, thinking maybe he can't do this on his own. But who could help him... Blake? "But would she even want to help?" He then asked himself. Jaune had a gut feeling that Eve had a stronger link to Blake than she let on. It would be a huge risk to ask Blake for help regarding Eve, but it may be a risk he would have to take to get Eve to start realizing there are good humans. He sighed and left the cabin, leaving Eve Taurus alone with her thoughts and dreams once again.


	2. A Talk With The Cat

Jaune had just entered the library looking for Blake. In a minute, he found his cat faunus friend and walked up to her. As he got closer, he saw Blake was reading Ninjas of Love, causing him to roll his eyes with a small smile. "Hey, Blake." Jaune smiled.

Blake looked up from her book to see Jaune standing at the table she was sitting at. "Oh, hey, Jaune." She smiled back. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted to see how my friend's doing, first and foremost." Jaune kept his smile. "How far are you in this book?"

"I've actually just started this one." Blake replied. "Right now, the enemy is staging an attack on the protagonist's village."

"That sounds interesting." Jaune responded.

Blake smiled. "It is. The last book left off everything just before the this battle with both sides ready to give it their all. I've only read a few pages and it's already gotten me hooked." She explained, obviously happy to talk to someone about her favorite series. 

"Every time I hear you talk about this book series it always makes me tempted to read it myself." Jaune admitted with a bright smile. 

"Well as I keep telling you. You should wait until the book series is finished. The long wait between their publishing is agonizing." Blake reminded Jaune. 

"How long are we talking here?" Jaune asked.

"Sometimes, it can take a couple of years for the next book in the series to come out." Blake rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, gods." Jaune fake gasped.

"Let me know if you actually start reading it. I'd be more than happy than help with more of the complex plot threads." Blake offered. 

"Hey now. I've read my fair share of complicated books. I think I can handle anything this series will throw at me." Jaune said confidently.

Blake smiled happily at that, Jaune had gained way more confidence ever since Pyrrha began to help him train. It was a nice transformation that someone as kind and caring as Jaune deserved. "OK big guy. But if you do get lost, don't go coming back to me for help." She then teased a little. 

"Trust me, I won't." Jaune grinned, but then gained a serious look. "Anyway, that's not the only reason I sought you out."

"Oh, the serious voice." Blake teased, but stopped when she saw his face. "Alright, sorry. So, what do you need?"

"I have a hurt faunus in the cabin I bought a long time back." Jaune answered.

"I can try to help as best I can. Who is it?" Blake asked.

Jaune knew there was no going back once he tells her who he's taking care of. "W-Well, i-it's Eve Taurus."

Blake stared at Jaune for a fair few seconds before doing a double take, "What was that?" 

"Eve Taurus." Jaune repeated, quiet enough so that no one else would hear him.

Blake stayed silent again for a bit her mind feeling scrambled. "Y-You're serious?" 

"Yes." Jaune assured.

"P-Please tell me this a bad joke." Blake then said, sounding frightened.

"Nnnnno." Jaune promised.

Blake's ears were standing up high behind her bow as she looked around like an frightened animal looking for a way to escape. "I-I... wh-what!?" She staged whispered, caught between fearful and angry. "What the hell are you thinking!?" 

"What was I supposed to do?! She was hurt badly and I've been taking care of her because it's the right thing to do!" Jaune whisper-shouted.

"Damn it, Jaune! Eve Taurus is a dangerous killer! She's obsessed with tracking me down and make me pay! " Blake whisper-shouted back with anger and fear.

"Not from what happened yesterday!" Jaune quietly retorted. "I spent the day proving to her that I care about faunus as much as I care about humans!"

"Like that's going to work! Eve is traumatized beyond belief! You'll just make her lash out once she is healed up!" Blake argued. 

"You don't know that for certain!" Jaune pointed out.

"Yes I do! I know her way more than I'm willing to admit!" Blake assured.

"Do you know her Blake, or do you know the monster she believes she is!" Jaune retorted as he stood up angrily. 

There was a pregnant pause for the two of them, Blake looking shocked, as Jaune soon realized how worked up he got and sheepishly sat back down looking a fair bit embarrassed. "Look, I understand your deep fear and concern, but yesterday, she actually broke down in tears and then passed out. Yes, she's gone through all kinds of shit, I can tell. However, there is a kind, gentle soul buried deep within." He reasoned.

Blake's ears flatten against her bow as she looked a fair bit guilty and unsure. "Is... is there?" She then asked, as if hoping there is.

"That is my belief." Jaune assured.

"Eve..." Blake looked incredibly conflicted. The idea that Eve had any chance to change was way to good to be true. 

"Blake, I know you're scared, but I want you to trust me with this." Jaune softly took her hand.

"I-I want to, Jaune... but... but..." Blake couldn't finish her sentence.

Jaune brought Blake in for a hug. "I know, I know. You're very worried about me, but I think I can help her see that not all humans are bad."

"I'm... I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about... about getting my hopes up again... only for it to be crushed." Blake admitted.

"Eve is your ex, isn't she?" Jaune correctly guessed.

Blake flinched. "H-How did you find out?"

"Simple: Your reactions the second I mentioned her name." Jaune explained. "I'm sorry to bring up bad memories. You know I don't mean to."

"Jaune, it's just... I don't want to see Eve hurt my friends." Blake said.

"She won't. She's in no condition to do so. Not to mention that I did confiscate her weapon." Jaune admitted, though he wasn't telling anyone where he had hidden them. 

"You took her weapon from her?" Blake asked, surprised. "That's a good idea, at least."

"Thank you." Jaune nodded. "Look, I did tell her that faunus are equal to humans, if not better in a couple of ways."

"Jaune your words are nice and idealistic but it's going to take way more than that to change Eve's perspective." Blake pointed out.

"Any suggestions then?" Jaune then asked.

Blake hesitated as she and Jaune pulled away from each other. "For a female bovine faunus. There's nothing more soothing and trust gaining as someone milking their breasts the proper way." She admitted.

"Y-You mean I-I have to m-milk Eve?" Jaune suddenly turned nervous. "I-I want to respect her privacy, thank you very much."

"Jaune, I like that you want to respect her privacy, but this may be the only way to start gaining her trust." Blake pointed out. "She's had her breasts abused by horrible people and it's made it next to impossible for her to properly milk herself. For female bovines that aren't getting enough milk out of their breasts it causes a lot of mental stress and near unbearable pain." She explained. "Tell her that I suggested it too, maybe that'll make her listen." the faunus then suggested. 

"Alright, I'll try it. Thank you for listening, Blake, and for trusting me with this." Jaune smiled.

"Just be very careful, ok?" Blake pulled Jaune in for another hug.

"I'll do my best, Blake." Jaune kept his small smile.

"Also Jaune... tell her... tell her that I'll only see her again. If she swears off killing and torturing people for good." Blake then asked, putting on a serious expression. Jaune nodded and left the library, leaving a very worried Blake. "Gods, Jaune, I hope that you're able to accomplish helping Eve see that not all humans are bad."

_**At the cabin** _

Eve laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling feeling helpless. It was taking forever for her aura to heal up her damaged ribcage and it was only now did she realize that her weapon Wilt and Blush were nowhere to be seen. Looks like this human wasn't as naïve as she thought he was. Not that she could blame him for taking away her weapon, she would've done the same, a whole lot more actually. Eve sighed as she closed her eyes, despite everything, she refused to believe Jaune had any real good intentions, denial as some would call it. The truth from her perspective, humans no matter how nice they seem to be, are just hiding their true natures underneath.

Just then, Jaune walked into the cabin with a couple bags of food probably for later. "Hello, Eve. How are you doing right now?"

"I don't have to tell you, human." Eve growled.

"Okay, first off, my name is Jaune. Please start calling me by my name, please." Jaune said softly.

"Okay, Jaune. Now, what are you going to do with me?" Eve asked snarkily.

"Mind if I ask you a question instead? How would you feel if I told you that I had talked about you with Blake earlier today." Jaune then said casually.

Eve's eyes widened in shock and didn't quite know how to respond. "W-What? What did she say?"

"She's downright terrified of you and will only see you again if you swear off killing and torturing people for good." Jaune said with utmost seriousness.

"How can she say that with all that humans have done?" Eve growled.

"You know. Faunus aren't innocent either. I speak of humans and faunus as equals and that goes in both directions. There's been plenty of faunus out there who've done heinous actions unprovoked by human society." Jaune pointed out. 

"Humans society deserves to be toppled so they can see what we've gone through." Eve retorted. 

"Isn't there one human who's had a positive impact on you?" Jaune asked.

"No, never!" Eve replied immediately, but Jaune sensed it was more of a snap reaction, than an actual answer. 

"Really? Never? Not once have you had any positive interactions with any humans at all?" Jaune asked again.

"Never!" Eve assured, her eyes looking frantic. 

"Ever?" 

"YES!" 

"Are you sure you aren't lying to yourself? You're sweating a lot all of a sudden." Jaune pointed out. Eve was about snap again before she suddenly realized how wet she suddenly felt and looked at her body. It was cover in cold sweat, but why? "I think you have had a good relationship with one human before but you're refusing to remember them for some reason." 

"Y-You! You're just trying to confuse me human!" Eve snapped again. 

"My name. Is Jaune." Mister Arc said firmly. 

The authority the young man had just used might've been too much in Eve's current weakened state. It was enough to make her flash back to when she was in a dark room being punished and trained by an old human with whip. She gasped in fear as more painful tears leaked form her eyes. She then turned around and faced away from Jaune, "Get out!" She then yelled. "Get out, get out, get out!!!" the cow then screamed.

Jaune went close to Eve and softly put his hands on her shoulders and then started rubbing them. "I'm sorry for my tone. I just want you to try and stop denying everything I say just because I'm human. I've done nothing to hurt you in any way. Why would I try to confuse you when I just want to help you?"

She slapped away his hands, "I've heard enough! Humans like you are the worst! Saying such nice things, acting like you care, pretending to take care of us, only for all of it to be a manipulation and next thing we know, we're turn into sex pets, or working mules, and broken to the point where we can't tell the difference of what's right or wrong!" Eve shouted, as if venting something she went through personally. 

"You have to know that's not true! Have I done anything to show I have ulterior motives at all? No! I'm not acting that I care! I do care about helping you! I also know you personally went through something simply based on your tone!" Jaune pointed out.

"You have no fucking idea what I've went through! You think this **points to her left eye** looked like it hurt!? Let me tell you something, you oblivious boy! This! This is just the absolute tip of the fucking iceberg!" She made clear, her face red with pure rage. 

"Then please help me understand, Eve Taurus!" Jaune didn't back down in the slightest. "Even though I know who you are, I'm still going to help you! Stop denying my help just because I'm human! I only have the best intentions of faunus and humans at heart!"

"Oh yeah?! What the hell do you think you could me with, huh?!" Eve continued to yell, ready to fight Jaune despite her injuries. 

Jaune kept his serious expression as he calmed down and carefully said, "Blake said that you've had a hard time milking yourself for years. By her suggestion, I could possible help you with that." He suggested. 

"Blake seriously suggested that I should let a human milk me?!" Eve screamed incredulously.

"Please, let me do this one thing to prove to you that I will not manipulate you nor hurt you." Jaune stated.

"No! No way in hell! Keep those filthy hands away from me!" She yelled in complete fear, her arms pressing against her breasts instinctively, only to grunt as she felt a huge pang of pain. Seems just touching her breasts was hurting her now. 

"Eve, let me try, and if you feel as if I'm hurting you in any way, you can hit me as hard as you want." Jaune promised. 

"Really?" Eve asked, shocked that Jaune would let her hit him if he did something wrong.

"Really." Jaune answered firmly.

Eve felt dirty for even entertaining the thought, but the pain in her breasts was hard enough as it is and she had her ribs constantly complaining too. "GAH! You've twisted my arms Jaune! Fine, go right ahead! Just don't blame me if I break your jaw!" She said angrily.

"I will do the very best I can." Jaune assured. He slowly came close to Eve's personal space, readied himself for what he was about to do, grabbed a nearby by bucket, placed it underneath the faunus's chest, and slowly and nervously brought his hands to Eve's supple breasts. Eve was more than prepared for Jaune to immediately screw up and for her to hit him hard, but instead, what she felt were the softest hands she'd ever felt touch her breasts, so much so that her eyes slowly widened in complete and utter disbelief.

Jaune was super nervous as he gently took the bra off and revealed the huge H-Cups that once again looked to be bloating. Her nipples and areolas looking like they were the tips of balloons that were straining to not pop. Jaune then directed the two utters down at the metal bucket and began to gently caress the two boobs. Mister Arc had never done anything like this before. But the more he thought about it the more he realized this was not that much different from massaging one's muscles. All was needed was a gentle yet firm hand and to patiently squeeze and dig in the fingers. In a slow methodical manner that coaxed the muscle to want to relax and let go of the tension. 

Only in this case it was coaxing the breasts to let go of the backed up milk and soon, much to Eve's shock and awe, her breasts suddenly, without warning squirted a huge load of thick milk right into the bucket. Much to her udder embarrassment she let out a high pitch adorable moan, that almost sounded like a moo, as she felt her breasts let go of a huge amount of milk all on their own. 

"Am I doing okay, Eve?" Jaune asked, but Eve only let out a moan in response to Jaune's soft yet firm touch. _"Maybe Blake was right about this one."_ He thought to himself. He then saw her breasts were still releasing milk. _"Wow, she really must've been backed up."_ He continued his ministrations and for being a complete armature he was milking out a huge amount of milk from Eve's breasts. She continued to moan and feel immense relief, her cow ears were folded completely down, and she felt submissive. 

_"Sh-Shit! D-Damn base animalistic instincts~ S-Stop iiiittt~"_ she chastised herself for liking this so much. A damn filthy human was using their unworthy hands to milk her and make her feel this good. But she couldn't fight it, the sweat pleasure of relief as his wonderful hands milked her of all of her backed creamy goodness. She was almost mooing and her instincts became entirely submissive. All her instincts told her to do was sit there and let him do his thing and she hated it! _"A-As soo_ _n as he's done I'm so going to make him pay for hamulating me like this!"_ She promised to herself. 

Yet as he continued to milk her any ill want or feelings towards Jaune was quickly starting to feel wrong. _"NO! Wrong?! Of course it isn't wrong! He's a human he deserves to be harmed for just being alive!"_ she tried to convince herself, but the nagging bovine instincts just wouldn't go away!

A couple of minutes later and Eve's breasts finally stopped releasing milk into the bucket, meaning Jaune was done. "Well, Eve, there you go. So, how did I do for my first time? Did I do a good job? Did I hurt you in any way? If I did, I'm really sorry."

Eve snapped out of her thoughts and found herself breath heavily feeling better than she had in years. Her breasts which were H+ were now just a flat H they were so previously stuffed with milk. She clenched her teeth and scowled with her eyes closed in disbelief. This human hadn't just milked her dry he did in the most pleasurable way possible. In quiet indignation she spun around again and didn't say a word, not giving the human any satisfaction that he did even a moderately good job.

Jaune however simply smiled at that knowing he must've done well if she's refusing to reply. He took the now full bucket of milk and carefully took it to the kitchen where he took out a large jug and with a cup filler began to pour the milk into the jug. Eve heard him doing something odd and looked over and saw something that once again floored her. Instead of tossing her milk away he was pouring it into a giant jug to be used for later. 

To Eve, Jaune was doing nothing but shock and floor her left and right from the moment they laid eyes on each other: Feeding her good food, acknowledging her need to milk herself, researching her specific faunus type, milking her but making sure his touch was soft yet firm, and storing the milk from her breasts for later instead of throwing it into the sink. _"That's another thing I didn't expect him to do at all! Every single thing he's done has been the complete opposite of what I_ _expected him to do! He's been nothing but kind, caring, and compassionate! Should I really give him a chance?"_ She asked herself.

But like a nervous tick that never stopped twitching her mind stopped that thought immediately. She just couldn't shake the feeling that he was putting into a false sense of security. That he was trying to make her let her guard down and turn herself into his in some shape or form. All of these negative thoughts, vile hatred, and complete mistrust refused to let her give in. She refused to allow any human, no matter how seemingly nice, make her feel safe and wanted. She simply refused to fall for his nice guy act. She- "Here you go." Jaune suddenly said as he handed her the full milk jug. 

"H-Hm?" She replied as she reflexively accepted the large jug full of her own milk. "It is yours, do with it what you want, keep it, toss it, it's your milk so, your decision." Jaune explained before he turned and moved towards the food he brought so that he may make lunch for the two of them. Eve tried, but couldn't resist herself and ultimately asked Jaune a simple "Why?"

Jaune stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Eve with some confusion. "What do you mean why?"

"Just... why..." She repeated, shaking up, getting teary. "I've been nothing but cruel and threatening to you ever since I woke up, and yet here you are, making lunch for us after you've done a bunch of stuff just for my sake and asking for absolutely nothing in return. So, why... why are you so nice to me? I just don't understand, I'm a faunus, you're human... it just doesn't make any sense." Eve continued to cry unable to fully understand any of this.

"Do I... need a reason to be nice?" Jaune then asked back. 

Eve was once again speechless with wide eyes. Here she was explaining she doesn't understand his kindness and Jaune responds with something so simple without pause at all. "W-Why are you s-so caring to me? I'm a faunus, and you're a human..."

"Yes, I am a human and you are a faunus." Jaune agreed with, acting as if he doesn't know what Eve was trying to suggest.

Eve didn't know what to say for the moment. Here she was explaining things and Jaune was just answering so simply that she couldn't really think of anything to say to refute his simple answers. What was with this human? Her mind was flooding with questions regarding Jaune yet again. He basically contradicted everything she believed humans to be. Was he an exception? But he was truly with no joke a good person then what of others? If she accepts him as being nice... then she'd be accepting everything she's believed in to be wrong. That many of her actions have been wrong.

"Eve. Would you say you're a bad person?" Jaune then asked, in a genuine, caring tone. 

"I... I..." Eve didn't really know how to respond to his kind, caring tone. After contemplating, she came up with an answer. "Jaune, I've done bad things. Like, really bad things. Horrendously terrible inhumane things." She admitted.

Jaune nodded as he changed the subject. "Alright, no need to talk about that right now. You have a ton on your mind to sort through. In the meantime, let me get lunch ready. Oh, and decide on what you're going to do with your milk soon. Or it'll start to curdle." he warned as he entered the kitchen with the two bags of food.

Eve remained silent while Jaune made lunch for the two of them. He changed the subject of the conversation for her sake because he knew she was getting uncomfortable. All this stuff, just for her. She then looked at the jug of her milk and started thinking about what to do with it. The jug was damn near full her breasts had that much milk within them and Jaune managed to get all of it out. Her breasts hadn't felt so good in so many years her mind couldn't help but wonder, wonder to when she was back under the control of the SDC. 

But oddly enough the memory that came wasn't a bad one. She faintly remembers something different, something about someone, someone who had hands just like Jaune's... 

"Alright, lunch is up!" Jaune called out, snapping Eve out of her thoughts. What she saw were a couple of meat and vegetable sandwiches, mashed potatoes, and a fruit salad which made her salivate again. "I hope you like what I've made, Eve." She also saw another corn on the cob sitting on the counter behind Jaune, as if being treated as a snack to eat after she finished lunch. 

Given in to her instincts Eve went on to devour the vegetable sandwiches, mashed potatoes, and the fruit salad. She took her time with every bite. Jaune must've really delved deep into his research because she could taste grated grass as a seasoning. Something most faunus who have grass eating animals as their traits were to embarrassed to admit, was that they had a hankering for grass, but those who did know were able to make quick friends by using grated grass as seasoning. Eve hated the thought of Jaune doing this to get to her yet her taste buds were dancing and screaming in joy for the delectable food. He ate the meat sandwiches and remained quiet as Eve ate food so good it almost made her cry. "H-How are so g-good at cooking?" She then asked. 

"If you had seven older sisters you'd understand." Jaune answered simply. 

"SEVEN SISTERS?!" Eve screamed in shock. 

Jaune simply nodded. "Yep."

 _"How can this guy shrug off having seven sisters?!_ Eve thought to herself in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, I know that look. But hey, I hear bunny rabbit faunus have a habit of having 12 kids per family who live together happily with very few exceptions and they treat as normal for them. As for me? It felt normal too, though I know it's not normal." Jaune pointed out. 

"How are you able to shrug off that, along with everything else since we met?" Eve asked suddenly.

"Just how I grew up, I guess." Jaune answered simply again as he took another bite of his sandwich.

 _"Gods, this guy is something else, shattering my expectations of him entirely!"_ Eve exclaimed in her mind.

"My family is made up of entirely human though. I won't hide that. So don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I'm an expert or anything about the faunus. I've done light research here and there for friends or people I'm trying to help. But I won't by any means call myself anything special among the faunus. I'm just a nice guy, trying to become a huntsman, wanting to make a difference. I'm nothing special at all." Jaune then shared casually. 

_"Nothing special?! You're flooring me left and right! ME! A HATER OF ALL HUMANS, UNTIL NOW!!!" No one's ever managed this ever before!!_ Eve shrieked in her head. "D-Do you have other faunus friends?"

"At Beacon? I don't a have a lot. Aside from Blake, I guess I could call two others friends. A second year known as Velvet, she's a bunny rabbit faunus with rabbit ears. The second is Moon, a monkey faunus with a monkey tail." Jaune explained. 

"You're a human with three legit faunus friends. That's a little impressive. That's difficult for me to say to you." Eve admitted with widened eyes.

"Well at least you're saying it and believing me. That's progress." Jaune then noticed Eve finished her food. "Ah, you're a lot, that's good." Jaune then reached over and grabbed the plate that had the corn on the cob. "Seasoned it with grated grass too so it should be everything your taste buds desires." He then explained, Eve instantly salivating as she smelled he was telling the truth. "Dig in." Eve did just that and devoured the corn on the cob in minutes. After she finished, she sighed contently. "I'm glad you liked lunch at least." He took her plate and put them both in the sink. "Have you decided what you're going to do with the milk?"

Eve looked at the jug and decided, "We should... probably toss it. Stress and pain and negative emotions can seriously affect the milk's quality. Not to mention that it's more or less old already. So I don't think it'll taste good regardless of what we do." Eve explained. 

"Huh... have you tasted it yet to confirm?" Jaune then asked. 

"Are you volunteering?" Eve asked back.

"... Would you mind?" Jaune asked back, back. 

"...Alright." Eve said as she opened the jug. Jaune took the jug and poured the milk into a small glass and took a small sip. He didn't find it that bad at all. It was a tiny bit bitter, but not enough for him not to drink out the glass. "Not bad. A little bitter, but not bad at all."

"Wh-What?" Eve replied, sounding shocked. She took the jug and had herself a sip. _"Th-This is... not bad. Bitter like he said, but I could drink this and be satisfied... h-how?"_ Now Eve was floored, by her own body. She was making milking in the worst possible mental and emotionally condition and most of this milk is backed up milk too. Yet it was still an adequate drink. _"Does Jaune have something to do with it?"_

"Yeah. Not as bad as you made it out to be, wasn't it?" Jaune asked. Eve merely nodded in surprise. "I'm glad you think so."

"Then I guess... we could keep it." She then said aloud, she handed it to Jaune so that he may take it to the fridge. He did so after nodding as he was doing it Eve got lost in thought again. _"This is so wrong in so many ways. But I... I'm actually calming down... I'm not... hating him anymore. Why and how? He is, truly... genuine?"_ She thought to herself, and much to her disbelief, she found herself hoping it to be true. That Jaune truly was a good person. Just like- uh... wait, just like who? Who is Jaune reminding her of?

"So, Eve, am I still so bad for a human?" Jaune asked with a kind, caring smile.

"J-Jaune, you've managed to make me feel calm. You should already know the answer to your question." Eve said softly.

"Maybe... but I'd like to hear it. Not for my own ego, but for you to say it aloud. Things a lot more real when say the truth." Jaune pushed sternly.

"Alright. You, Jaune, are not that bad for a human." Eve softly admitted with closed eyes and loud enough for Jaune to hear. "You've made me feel better than I've ever have been."

She could feel Jaune smiling brightly. "Glad I'm doing good by you. Well, I need to go now. I'll be sure to be back for dinner." Jaune promised before he got ready to leave.

"W-Wait!" Eve said, making Jaune turn around. "I-I-I j-just want to s-say... thank you... for helping m-me f-feel better. I-I mean it." There was a pregnant pause for a good few seconds before Eve heard Jaune give a short laugh. 

"For someone whose suppose to be intimidating. You can be rather cute." Jaune commented before he left.

Jaune left, so he didn't see Eve genuinely blush. "C-Cute? H-He called me cute. Wait, why am I getting flustered by him? Though, h-he did help me feel a fuckton better, per Blake's suggestion, and he's taken my personal tastes into account every time he's cooked for us. E-Even though he's a human, he's not all bad... wait the fuck! What the hell is the feeling!?" Eve then screamed in confusion. 

The next few days are going to be looooooooooong. 


	3. It's A Start

Jaune was talking with Blake in the library again. Blake was worried about Jaune since she knew hoe Eve was regarding humans. However, she wasn't expecting the news Jaune had for her when they met back up. "So, Eve actually said I wasn't all bad for a human, and she stuttered just as I left." Jaune informed.

"A-Are you serious? She actually stuttered?" Blake asked, stunned and wanting to know immediately.

"Yeah. Is there a significance to her stuttering?" Jaune asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow. I guess you are making progress." Blake was just stunned that Jaune was actually getting somewhere with Eve Taurus of all people.

"I also want to thank you for telling me about milking. It helped a great deal. That took a shit-ton of stress off her." Jaune smiled.

"N-No problem." Blake stuttered. She was still wrapping her head around Jaune actually getting through with Eve. 

"OK so... super personal question. But mind telling me more about your relationship with Eve? Before you two broke up." Jaune then requested.

At first Blake was shocked that Jaune would ask somethin so personal. But then she recognized that it was something that could help Jaune get closer to Eve. "I can tell you a lot about our relationship. About her strengths and weaknesses, about her past and what she was willing to share, how I joined the White Fang and we got together. The... good times... the bad times... it was a huge mixed bag between us. There wasn't really anything that drove us apart until she began to show her more violent and selfish tendencies. We were together for years and it wasn't until the last year did things start to go downhill. It was like the longer Eve stayed a part of the white fang the less she could keep control of herself and her darker urges." Blake explained. 

"I'm sorry to bring up personal memories, Blake." Jaune apologized.

"That's okay, Jaune. You knowing this could help you make further progress with Eve." Blake said.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share this with me." Jaune had a small smile.

Blake smiled back and began to go on to tell several stories about her and Eve. The things they both went through together, what Blake found out about Eve, what she liked about them, and the things Jaune could try to do and say to help him get the cow faunus to feel more comfortable around him. Jaune memorized everything he found important to remember while also doing his best to pay attention to Blake as well. He found that Blake had a lot to get off of her chest about her relationship with Eve and seemed to be feeling good about sharing this with him. Blake smiled, got angry, sad, and vented a lot of emotions mixed emotions through all of the stories she shared and by the end of it Mister Arc could tell how much better Blake felt. It made the young man feel glad he decided to ask about the two's relationship as it both helped him, will help Eve, and most certainly helped Blake. Three birds with one stone, a win-win-win situation. 

"Once again, thank you so much, Blake." Jaune smiled.

"I also thank you, Jaune for letting me get a lot off my chest." Blake smiled back, but then squeaked cutely when Jaune brought her in for a hug.

"You looked like you could use a hug." Jaune said quietly.

"Uh..." Blake felt awkward about it for a fair few seconds, but found herself appreciating the hug every passing second and soon hugged back as she smiled. "Thank you. You're a great guy, Jaune." She then admitted.

"Thanks for saying that." Jaune kept his smile, as did Blake.

"You're welcome."

"Well, I'm going back to the cabin to see how Eve's doing. Wish me luck." Jaune said as he walked off.

"Good luck, Jaune, and be careful." Blake replied.

"Don't worry I am." He assured before moving out of sight. 

Blake sat there for a bit before she suddenly looked a bit down and she wasn't sure why. "Jaune... what is this that I'm feeling?" She then asked herself, thinking it was familiar. 

_**Back with Eve** _

The bovine was in the tub again washing herself off. Her ribs were feeling much better, though she could tell they still had a long way to go until she is fully healed. But the more healed her ribs became the more aura she could use to strengthen her body and her pain tolerance. It made all the difference allowing her to clean her body up easier and she was even able to enjoy it. When she got to cleaning her breasts she couldn't believe how good it felt to touch them. Before she had to be so gentle as to not make them feel pain. But now she could clean them with careless vigor and only feel a sense of soothing pleasure from being able to touch and clean them so thoroughly. "All thanks to... Jaune." She said aloud, the idea still alien to her. She could enjoy cleaning the breasts she was so proud of because of a damn human. It was the strangest sensation for her, to think of a human, and instead of feeling hate and anger she felt... calm and content. Thinking about Jaune... was pleasant. **Pleasant** , of all things, it was PLEASANT to think about a HUMAN. 

She faintly heard the sound of the door opening. "Eve, I'm back!"

"I'm in the bath, Jaune" Eve called out.

"Alright! I'll be out here until you're finished!" Jaune shouted, making Eve slowly sport a tiny smile to hear him being so considerate to her privacy. She then donned a surprised expression before touching the corners of her lips. It had been a long time since she smiled like that, it was foreign. The last time she smiled like that was some time ago, when her relationship with a certain cat was much... healthier. 

"Blake..." Eve looked at the water below her, seeing her reflection, seeing her bright blue eye and her damaged pink and grey one. She could still see through it if albeit constantly tinted deep pink, almost red, from the damage. It always made for a jarring sight as the world around her was always a shade of pinkish-red. It took her forever to see past the color and discern things from there. Suddenly Eve watched as a couple of tears fell from her two eyes. "I... what have I become?" She then asked herself, it was as if looking at herself in the water had triggered something within her. She's seen her refection hundred of times before, but now, she found herself feeling like this was the first time she had actually looked at herself. 

A few minutes later, Eve emerged from the bath refreshed and fully clothed. "W-Wow." Jaune stuttered, blushing.

"Why are you staring?" Eve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm always stunned by your beauty." Jaune admitted with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Eve's eyes widened before she looked away and fought off a blush. "Well, of course. I've worked on it. Though this body of mine did half of the work for me." She said proudly, managing a smile as she flicked her back hair a bit. 

"Well, I can say it worked. You have an excellent physique." Jaune complimented.

"Why, thank you." Eve preened, raising her head up in the air a little. "Very few can even compare."

"I love your red hair. Do you moisturize?" Jaune asked, actually curious.

"I hardly need too, my hair is of high quality." She proudly states, smiling confidently as she posed slightly, even when it is a human, Eve can't help but show off her body and have people admire it. In fact in an odd way being attractive to humans made her feel even prouder. It's like getting the enemy to admit how much better you are than them. 

"Anyway, how are you doing today?" Jaune asked.

"Honestly, I'm doing much better thanks to you m-milking me yesterday." Eve blushed.

"Oh, you're very welcome. No doubt it feels a hell of a lot better, right?" Jaune smiled.

"Y-Yes. I can touch them without worry and do a bunch of other things I normally had to be careful of. Cleaning my body has never been easier." Eve admitted, "So... did you talk with Blake again?" She then asked, obviously curious about her. 

"Yes actually. Managed to convince her to tell me about the relationship between you two. Mostly your history and a few fun stories." Jaune explained. Eve was once again caught off guard. Blake was comfortable enough to talk about their past relationship? Eve could already tell how hard that would be for herself to do so but Blake did it for Jaune just like that? 

_"Jaune must've had a really positive impact on Blake for her to be comfortable enough to talk about our relationship to him. Not bad at all."_ Eve thought to herself.

"Do you want me to tell you what I know now?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, I would." Eve answered.

"Do we start with the good or the bad?" He asked, wanting her answer first.

"Does it really matter? Tell me what you know." Eve answered as she walked over to a chair and sat in it. 

"Well, please don't get mad, but I'm gonna start with the most obvious thing: I now know you were a slave in the SDC." Jaune said quietly, but loud enough for Eve to hear.

Eve's eyes threatened to water as her rage and hatred came bubbling to the surface at the mere mention of the SDC, but remembered she was with Jaune in the cabin and actually managed to calm down. "Okay, that's the most glaring bad thing. What else do you know?"

"Blake told me that one time, you and her went frolicking in a flower field before you and her wound up looking at the moon under a tree and then you looked into each other's eyes, brought your lips together, and..." Jaune didn't get to finish.

"OKAY!" Eve's blush was bigger than before. "Let's move on from that one!"

"Heh, and here I thought you were the bold type." Jaune teased.

"I like my privacy." Eve shot back, sounding really embarrassed.

"Okay, okay." Jaune chuckled. "On a more serious note, I also know about when you started to change, when your hatred of humanity fully came to the surface, when you were willing to sacrifice innocents one a train to strike a blow to the SDC which was the day she left."

"Yeah. Now that I think back on it, that's not my proudest moment." Eve hung her head low.

"I'm not going to pry if it makes you uncomfortable." Jaune reassured.

"I appreciate that, Jaune." Eve thanked.

Mister Arc couldn't help but smiled at that and when Miss Taurus noticed she asked, "What's with the smile?"

"Oh uh... noticed you've stopped calling me human." Jaune noted aloud a bit awkwardly. Eve felt her jaw drop a little before she looked away blushing even harder. 

"I could go back to doing so." She then warned, trying to sound more intimidating this time, instead of embarrassed again.

"No, my name is fine." Jaune quickly said. "On a more positive note, your clothes really show off your figure."

"Better than your fashion set, always wearing that armor around all the time. One: How do you not sweat wearing that? Two: You might be denying some girls some potential eye candy." Eve teased.

"Oh, that's ridiculous. Like any girl would ever look at me like that." Jaune muttered quietly while blushing.

Eve's two sets of ears easily picked up on that, "Ah, lacking confidence huh? What's the matter, you can face one of the biggest criminals on Remnant, but you can't handle letting girls see how good or bad you may look?" She teased again, showing off her more dominant side as she got up and walked over to Jaune. She was still relatively weak but she could still make herself seem strong. 

"No, it's just that I have a pretty good idea no girl will ever be interested in me that way." Jaune repeated.

"How do you know that for sure?" Eve asked. "Have you even tried asking a girl out?"

"I did, but I kept getting shot down." Jaune admitted.

"Who was this girl?" Eve was getting a little curious.

Jaune was about to answer but his eyes widen as he recognize that might not be a good idea to mention her by name. "Oh some rich girl who I honestly thought I had a chance with. Feel so foolish thinking that, didn't help that I tried to constantly woo her like some lost puppy." He admitted in embarrassment. 

Eve hummed before smirking, she then swiftly slapped Jaune's butt make him gasp loudly in surprise as he stumbled a little bit. "Don't let some rich snob be a judge on how good you look. If you knew anything about women, you'd know you at least have the looks down." Eve encouraged. 

"That's nice of you to say, Eve." Jaune smiled.

"After all you're doing for me, you've earned it." Eve grinned.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, b-back to Blake. H-How is she regarding you and me?"

"She's happy, I think. She's glad you haven't hurt me and that it seems I'm doing you some good. I can't say much else aside from that since I haven't really asked her feelings on the matter. I know she was really hesitant and against it at first though." Jaune explained. 

"Of course. I expected that from her." Eve sighed in sadness. 

"If it makes you feel better, next time I see her, I'll tell her you're calling me Jaune and that you're actually smiling." Jaune offered.

"I'd appreciate that, Jaune." Eve smiled slightly again.

"But I won't hide it Eve. Blake is scared of you, or more like, scared of what you could do, to her friends." Jaune then revealed and that actually hit Eve harder than she thought it would. She was kind of expecting it but hearing it said aloud made her look away and fold her cow ears down. 

"I... I appreciate your honesty." She replied with a sad tone.

"You're welcome. I'll never lie to you." Jaune stated. "However, a tiny piece of her still holds hope for you and wants to see you."

"R-Really?" Eve asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yep, but the piece with that is that for her to see you, she wants you to swear off killing and torturing people for good." Jaune reminded with a serious expression.

"J-Jaune, I-I don't k-know if a can..." Eve looked at her hands. 

"Why not?" Jaune inquired. 

"B-Because I can't. I've been through too much." Eve tried to argue. 

"There's still hope for you. You just have to let go of your hate for humans." Jaune said.

Eve clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly "N-No! Never! I HATE Humans for a damn good reason! I always have and always will! One mere exception doesn't suddenly remove all of hell they've caused! Pretty much all humans are good for is causing PAIN and HATRED!" Eve screamed angrily. 

"Well aren't you technically part human being a Faunus?" Jaune pointed out. 

"NO! I'm not human or faunus! I'm the monster they all wanted!" Eve cried hysterically, clutching her head in pain.

"You mean the one they created, and all I see is a very hurt once kind woman who has been through hell and who needs a kind hand." Jaune responded calmly.

The cow turned away shaking her head profusely, thinking about all of the thing she's done, all of the unforgivable things she's done in the name of eternal revenge. "I have fucking blood on my hands, Jaune, lots and lots of blood! I could kill anyone at this point, even the ones I love!" Eve admitted, tears flying off of her face, she then remembered Blake Belladonna, her love, the girl she pushed away and choose her lust for blood over. Suddenly all of the guilt she should've felt when she left her hit her all at once "BLAAAAAKE!!! I'M SO SORRRRYYYY!!!" Eve shrieked to the heavens, falling to her knees.

"I know and I know the risk I'm taking here with you. But if you take a good look, you haven't killed me yet, which means that, that kind woman you used to be is still deep deep in there." Jaune knelt to her level and hugged her. She didn’t respond as she was still crying her eyes out, but she could nonetheless feel the kind warmth Jaune radiated.

"I don't know anymore Jaune. If I back out, if I let myself let go, then everything I've done. Every single action I've done to all of the humans I've harmed, killed, and tortured... all of it will hit me harder than any blow or insult ever has." Eve trembled, unsure of what to do.

"You have to let go if you want to have any chance of happiness in your life." Jaune pointed out. "Just know that I'm here for you and I always will be."

"Jaune, you are the kindest person I've ever known." Eve admitted.

"I'm glad to be that person in your life, Eve." Jaune smiled. "You still have a chance at happiness."

Eve slowly reached her arms onto Jaune's body and hugged him back. "Thank you, Jaune. Just... thank you very much." Jaune was shocked to find Eve suddenly hugging him back and even felt her still crying. He ended up staying silent and held her for a good few minutes of no talking. 

The longer they hugged though the more Eve felt as if this was familiar. Like she's hugged a human male like this before, but with who? "HGE!" Eve suddenly cried out as she backed off and fell onto the floor, she clutched her head with both hands tightly grunting a few times before she began to cry out in pain, it felt as if her brain was about to explode. "E-EVE!?" Jaune then yelled in a panic, as he tried to hold onto the faunus, trying to steady her movements as she continued to yell, looking like she was having some sort of top-grade migraine. 

"OH, GODS!" Eve cried out in pain.

"Eve?! What's wrong?!" Jaune panicked.

Eve didn't answer as she held her head as Jaune held her. "Aaaggghhh!"

"Please, Eve! Talk to me! Please be okay!" Jaune pleaded.

"I can't! Take it! What's... happening!?" She screamed as it felt like her brain was being split right open, as if something was crawling and forcing its way out, her consciousness and subconsciousness warring with each other over something. Through the pain she saw brief images of someone, someone old, someone kind, someone gently touching her breasts to relieve her of milk, someone... someone... pro-tect-ting her? ... darkness. 

Jaune was rattled as Eve passed out in his arms, tears falling down her face, as she slowly closed her eyes and went silent. "Not again. I wish we could find out what memory is causing her to pass out like this. I'll have to ask Blake about this specifically." He once again brought her to the bed and tucked her in. "I honestly hope you feel better. I like seeing you smile." With that, he started to make dinner for the cow faunus to eat later. After doing that and storing the food away he made double sure Eve was laying comfortably before leaving the cabin to go talk to Blake some more hoping to get more info on Eve's past with the SDC. 

Everything was slow and warm. The room shined from the light flowing in from the high windows. The room was mostly barren, dull grey walls, with nothing more than a pile of old compacted hay, and a medium size hole in a corner. In here she could see herself, young, somewhere in her pre teens, but old enough to have hit puberty, her bovine breasts large even at her young age. She looked broken as she sat against a the bare wall, her body mostly naked, outside of a really hold pillow case she wore as clothing. It looked shredded and was full of holes from over use. She looked like she hadn't had a proper bath in years, her long messy hair reaching down to the floor and then some. Her body looked to be covered in old scars, some looked like cuts, others stabs, more looked like leftover bruising. She didn't seemed bothered by anything however, her eyes were glazed over, her expression emotionless, her mouth slightly open, loosely and uncaringly. It was like she might as well have been dead inside. 

The scene changed as she had her back to the single door to the room. She was on her knees and her back was straight up. Her cow ears held down and submissive her pillow case entirely off and laid aside. Then the door opened, the light making it hard to discern who it was. Not that it mattered, all of them treated her the same, used her for hard manual labor, and when her body needed rest, they would milk her until she was dry and then leave. The vision showed the person walk on over and place a metal bucket in front of the girl. She raised both of her arms up to give full access to her developing breasts ready to be milked. But then, the person grabbed her shoulders, with huge gently hands, and turned her around. Her emotionless expression turned into a small amount of surprise before she heard the person speak. Or what sounded like speaking, her pre-teen self seemed to understand the words yet she could not hear them, the sounds sounding distant and muffled. Then out of nowhere the person, the person who she could not entirely see or hear, hugged the young cow faunus, slowly and gently. 

Time had past and Eve, yes, she was Eve. Was older, more developed, a teenager, her breasts bigger, but not bloated. She still looked miserable, dirty, and worn down. But her eyes, had a tiny amount of light within them now. Her face, had some emotion to them now. The scene was what it was before. Her back to the door, her body naked, but this time, she was smiling lightly. When the door opened she happily raised her arm and the person from before walked towards her and placed the bucket in front of her. They then carefully got onto her knees and began to milk her breasts. Gently, carefully, and soothingly. Eve heard her past self sigh contently and even began to speak. It seemed she and this person have now known each other for a long time and the person spoke to her in encouraging ways. Though she could not hear their words she could sense they were promising something. Something risky but worth it. When the milking was done she watched as her past self and this kind, warm, protective, and yet mysterious person. Hug each other again and staid hugging for a while. 

Then the scene changed drastically. Eve saw herself, looking the same age, but stronger. Her face and eyes full of life and determined. She was standing near the door and looked ready. She wasn't the same little girl who looked half dead and soulless. When the door opened again it was the same person as the last two times. They looked serious and nodded in Eve's directions. Eve was given a set of keys and then after closing the door he turned around and said something. Eve watched as her younger self looked and felt hesitant. But then the person yelled at her harshly, she could sense them saying things they would've never have said in any other situation, intentionally provoking her anger. It didn't work at first but soon Eve saw her younger self grow painful tears in their eyes before they struck out. Landing a strong blow onto the back of the person's head, making them grunt in pain and fall onto the floor. They rolled over and smiled, saying something encouraging to the distraught cow faunus before passing out.

Eve watched as she opened the door and ran. She ran, and ran, and ran, and kept on running. Going a particular route dodging the slavers who soon noticed an escaped slave. Eve saw it all as a blur as she watched herself run with everything she had. But it wasn't enough. She was close, she was desperate, her body pushed itself beyond all known limits. But in the end she was stopped by something unexpected, a person clad in hunter's garb suddenly appeared in front of her struck her, instantly making her pass out. When Eve came too it was a sad sight indeed, she was tied off to two posts, and across from her was her one and only human companion. It seemed their plans didn't work out and they found out who helped her escape. The world become dull and dark as quite of few people gathered up, those who worked at the slave camp and the slaves themselves forced to watch the punishment be taken out. 

Eve only had her eyes on the person before her. She was struggling, fighting, doing her best to break free. She even spat out the most vile words imaginable. But instead of responding to her the ones there to punish the two ignored her as if her words meant nothing. She watches as one of them takes an piping red hot iron stamp, with others soon holding her and her face completely still, and with a gleeful smile the person stabs at her face, right at her left eye. This time she could hear it properly, the scream was to loud, to vicious, to blood curdling to not hear. They kept the burning stamp on her eye for even longer than what was necessary before taking it off. Eve couldn't keep the pain down as it now stung in both heat and cold. Her left vision temporarily black from the pain and damage. 

If only that was the worst part. Soon, they made her watch, watch as a man with an electric prong, walked over to her human friend, her closest friend, her only friend, and began stabbing them with the charged up prong. Over and over and over and over again they stabbed him again and again with the electricity. It was just enough to cause damage, but not enough for it to be serious, not without prolonged exposure and so the torturous execution went on for many minutes. Many minutes of crying, roaring out in rage, and feeling one of the worst emotions there is. Helplessness, absolute helplessness. She cried, she cursed, she begged, she said whatever she could to get them to stop. But it was pointless, the humans around her did not care, they just wanted to make an example of her and the traitor. Soon the human she knew was barely recognizable. Both burnt up badly and swelling in several places. 

Eve Taurus could only watch as the execution was finally when the prod was thrusted up underneath the human's chin and kept there until finally the eyes popped out gruesomely and they died as blood began to leak out of their several holes. Eve watched and soon felt nothing as darkness took her yet again. When she woke up she was back in her cell room. Seemingly back where she had started. But this time something was different, she wasn't hollow this time, no this time, she felt something she never knew she had in her. She watched as she began to see something in her eyes, something terrifying. Hatred, rage, unyielding fury, and a wish to see all humans, suffer and die. 

_GASP_ Eve gasped out as she shot her eyes open. After a second she shot up and began to breath heavily as tears feel down her face and got quickly drenched in cold sweat. She looked around frantically and saw herself still within Jaune's cabin, safe and sound. She then realized what had just happened and soon, she remembered. She remembered everything and it hit her harder than a leviathan grimm. "I... I've been wrong... this whole time." 


	4. The Start of a Promise

When Jaune told Blake about what happened she didn't know what to say. First she hears that Eve actually factually compliment Jaune on their looks and give them a confidence boost. Which that of itself was insane. But that was just the follow up to what he really wanted to tell her and it was Eve's second break down, though it certainly sounded way different from the first. She wasn't quite familiar of the symptoms but from what she could gather, Eve was experiencing some sort of painful memory that she had suppressed for a long time. She told this to Jaune and explains she had no idea what it could be. 

"Huh... a memory she suppressed... did she ever tell you what she did that got the members of the SDC to decide to burn that stamp on her face?" Jaune then asked. 

"She said it was after a failed escape attempt where she hurt a lot of slavers along the way." Blake answered, but now her expression show that she wasn't so sure if that was the truth anymore.

"I see. I don't want to anger or upset her." Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"That's a reason you're a good person, Jaune. You're incredible considerate." Blake sported a small smile.

"Thanks. I want Eve to tell me on her time when she's most comfortable." Jaune said.

"However, it might be a good idea to pry. I needed to ask her a lot of things to get her to open up." Blake then explained. 

"B-But, didn't you just say-"

"I know what I said and it is a good quality. But with Eve you need to be a bit more forceful Jaune. Regardless of what she's going through right now she's still a tough girl who regards strength highly. You need to be able to put your foot down around her if you want to get anywhere with her in the future." Blake further explained. 

Jaune sighed softly. "Alright. I'll start putting my foot down, but not too much." 

"One step at a time, Jaune. You've been doing a great job so far." Blake reminded. 

"But now I need to start being more assertive." Jaune repeated.

"Well only if she's being stubborn. You shouldn't have to do anything too outside of your comfort zone." Blake assure with a smile 

"I'll keep that in mind then. So, think you'll be able to see her soon?" Jaune then asked.

"Like I said, unless she promises to not kill or torture humans, I won't be going anywhere near her on my own volition." She reassured. 

"Got it. But I think she's close to doing that." Jaune then said confidently. 

"I'm still being very careful. "Blake said with caution.

"Well, I'm going back to the cabin." Jaune said.

"Wait, Jaune. There's something else I want to say." Blake said.

"What's that?" Jaune asked.

Blake leans in and pecks Jaune on the cheek, making Jaune blush and do a double take, "Good luck, you're getting somewhere with Eve, and I am wholly thankful for that." 

"U-Uh... I-I'm gonna go now!" Jaune left, leaving Blake who had a blush on her face upon realizing what she just did.

"Why did I do that?!" Blake screamed lowly.

_**Back at the Cabin** _

The sound of a shower could be heard as Eve was curled up in a ball her back to the super hot water which was almost on full hot. Her eyes seemed more distant than the stars in the night sky. After waking up from last night she couldn't get back to sleep. So she did whatever she could to distract herself from eating the dinner Jaune made for her from last night to what she's doing now. Miss Taurus isn't sure for how long she's had the showers on but it couldn't have been too long since the hot water was still hitting her back at full force. 

Eve did everything she could to stay focus on the feeling of the hot water and the sound it made as it fell onto her and into the tub. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to feel, she just wanted her head to be empty silence. Oh how blissful it was to not have to think or feel anything. Unhealthy in the long term for for now it was sweet relief. Sweet relief from the pain of remembering her suppressed memories and the pain of the truth of what she became. A murderer of innocents... a torturing of innocents... a menace to both humans and faunus. She, Eve Taurus, had become no better than the people who treat faunus as less than sentient. No better than those who... who tortured and killed one of the best examples of their society.

All because they were doing the right thing. 

"Eve! You okay!" Jaune called out.

Eve didn't respond as she wasn't in the right state of mind. "I just want to make sure you're okay when you come out!" Jaune shouted. Eve still didn't answer as she was still thinking about what she believed in was wrong. She then heard Jaune slowly open the door, the drapes were concealing her thankfully, but Jaune seemed to have been more bold than she thought he was.

Mister Arc slowly walked up to the drapes and opened them slightly. "Eve. Please, speak to me." He then asked, being a touch more assertive than usual. Eve slowly looked up at Jaune who was giving her a patient and caring stare. She looked back at him with an neutral expression but the longer she looked at Jaune the more pain she felt. Soon her face changed into a pained expression, before turning into sorrow, then extreme guilt, and finally anguish as she began to cry. 

Soon she felt the hot shower get turned off as Jaune reached into the tub and helped Eve up. She didn't resist Jaune as she continued to cry. She wasn't loud, the crying more akin to whimpering, as thick globs of tears fell down her face. Eve continued to cry as Jaune carefully dried her up and used a huge towel to wrap around her body and give her some decency. Before taking her to a large chair to sit in. The young man staying by her side as he allowed her to cry for what felt like hours. 

"Eve, please give me a sign that you're okay." Jaune repeated. Eve continued to cry, leaning onto Jaune for support which he absolutely welcomed. A few minutes later, the crying was replaced with whimpering yet tears were still streaming. "Eve... what happened?"

"I... I remember. I remember someone. Someone kind, nice, and warm. Someone who treated me as a person. They did their best to help me. And died for it." Eve explained, while subconsciously touching the SDC stamp. 

"Eve, I'm so sorry." Jaune softly said while bringing her in for a hug. 

"Y-You remind me of that person." Eve stuttered.

"Oh..." Jaune wasn't sure what else to say to that. 

"They were... a shining example of humanity. They taught me how good people can be. But I... I shut out my memories of them after what happened. My rage and hatred for humans grew so great that I subconsciously forgot about the one human who I found to be my savoir." Eve explained. 

Jaune was a little speechless for a minute. He reminded Eve of the one human that helped her? "Eve, I'm really sorry about what happened to that person, but you've done bad things. Regardless, I'm here for you."

"Y-You mean it?" Eve looked up at Jaune with hope.

"Absolutely." Jaune confirmed with conviction.

Eve's cow ears soon completely pointed down as she pressed herself up against Jaune crying some more. "I... I promise... I promise to change, I'm done with the White Fang, they can do whatever they want without me. I won't kill or torture another human ever again. Same with faunus, I won't ever judge anyone for trusting humans again." She swore, pouring all of her heart into it. "Tell Blake she's under no obligation to come see me regardless of any promises. Just tell her I'm truly sorry for all of the things I've done to her and others. I'd throw myself to the authorities but... I can't make up for anything behind bars." 

Jaune smiled a big caring smile. "I'm very happy to hear it, Eve. No doubt Blake will be as well."

"You think so?" Eve asked.

"I know so, Eve." Jaune kept the smile. "There's been a piece of her that believes there's still hope for you."

Eve cried a bit more but with a smile. "I see. She truly is a wonderful person. I just hope... that we can... fix our relationship, somehow." Eve admitted. 

"Since you've sworn off killing and torturing people, I think you can." Jaune reassured.

"T-Thank you, Jaune. J-Just thank you so much." Eve hugged Jaune with a small smile.

"No problem. So, want to eat?" He then offered, Eve pausing as she thought about it, and soon pulled away from Jaune. 

"S-Sure. I'd like that." She agreed too. Soon the two were having breakfast together and ended up talking about Jaune's time spent in Beacon, from the embarrassing to the heart warming. "S-S-S-Seriously?!, you actually wore a dress?" She said with a laugh in her voice, incredibly amused by this piece of info. 

"I did, and now it's all over the net." Jaune answered with a blush.

"I bet your team was amused." Eve guessed.

"You know it, but we put on an amazing show for everyone else with our dance routine." Jaune added.

"Sounds like you and this Pyrrha girl are really close though." Eve noted with interest.

"Oh uh. Ah, we're more like siblings than anything else." Jaune assured. 

"That sounds nice, to have support in your life." Eve said.

"It really is." Jaune confirmed. "I never thought I'd be surrounded with friends who support and care about me, ever."

"Bet you were surprised when you were proven wrong." Eve had a little grin.

"Well... I wouldn't use the word surprise. But that's more or less correct." Jaune admitted before finishing up his food. "Well, I got to go again. But by lunch, I should be back with one extra person." He then promised as he got up. 

"Y-You mean...?" Eve's expression suddenly turned hopeful as well as brighter.

"Yep. You swore off killing and torturing. That means I'll be back with Blake." Jaune smiled.

Eve slowly got up with a tiny but cheeky grin, walked to Jaune, and brought him into a hug, his face in her supple bosom. "Thank you, Jaune." She couldn't hear what Jaune said as he was muffled by her beautiful milk jugs. "But of course like I said, she doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to, so make sure she's coming by choice OK?" She then asked before letting Jaune go. His face redder than a tomato.

"O-O-Of course! See you at lunch, Eve!" He left the cabin with his face still red.

Eve couldn't help it and let out a cute giggle at Jaune's blush. "I really hope Blake comes over. I want to make things right with her and maybe, fix what we had."

"Y-Yeah." Jaune stuttered before he left in a bit of a hurry, Eve watching with mirth before she took a breath and calmed down, how rapidly things had changed in just a few days. Well if all it took was one bad day to go insane then a few good days could do a lot too.

_**Beacon's Library** _

"She... she really made that promise?" Blake asked, wanting to be sure she heard that right.

"Yes and said you don't have any obligations to come see her if you don't want to." Jaune added. 

"O-Oh, my gods. Eve..." Blake couldn't believe it. Eve swore off killing and torturing, Jaune actually succeeded. Blake couldn't help it and hugged Jaune tightly. "Thank you, thank you, Jaune. You did it, and you're still okay!"

"Of course I am. Eve is in no shape to do anything physically stressful." Jaune reminded Blake casually as he hugged her back. 

"I'm just so happy right now." Blake smiled. "You've brought the real Eve Taurus to the surface."

Jaune didn't respond as he smiled back at Blake as they were hugging, despite Blake's plentiful breasts pressing into his chest making him blush. After a bit, they pulled apart Blake looking really excited, way more than she'd normally allow herself to be. "I haven't felt this good in ages! The Eve I fell in love with is waiting for me back at the cabin. I can't wait for lunch!" She cheered cutely. 

_"Is it me, or is Blake a lot cuter when she's happy."_ Jaune smiled in his head. Suddenly, he felt Blake's lips against the same cheek again. _"She just kissed my cheek again, and... is-is she purring?"_ Blake was indeed purring, albeit lightly. She stayed close to him this time, sounding incredibly happy with her light purring. "U-Uh... B-Blake?" He then said aloud, feeling as if she might start rubbing up against him soon.

Blake stopped purring. "Yes, Jaune?" She asked when she realized what she was doing and blushed profusely. "Oh, my gods! I'm sorry, Jaune!"

"N-No, it's okay, Blake." Jaune quickly reassured. "You're just being really, really cute right now." Blake's blush heavily deepened as she hid her face with the book she had been reading.

"Th-Thank you." She then replied, her bow unable to hide the fact that her ears had flattened. Jaune smiled at that and decided to get up, "Well, come meet me at the back of Beacon around lunch. We'll go to the cabin from there." 

"Okay, Jaune." Blake smiled back. "I can't wait!" With that, Jaune left. Once she was alone, Blake descended into a blushing mess. "Why did I do that?! I kissed him on the cheek again, I pressed my body tightly against his, and I purred?!" Blake remembers doing this to someone else and that was with Eve when their relationship was stable. "Oh gods... am I falling for... J-Jaune?" She then asked herself, she's always found both men and women attractive but since when did she fall for Jaune? She had nothing against Jaune of course, she just never thought he'd be her type. 

Later, Blake met with Jaune at the back of Beacon as it was time to go to the cabin. "Ready to do this, Blake?" Jaune asked. "I don't want you to suddenly get scared."

"Don't worry, Jaune. I'm ready to see her now that's she's sworn off killing and torturing. Plus, I want to see her again now." Blake said with determination. Jaune smiled at her and the two went to the cabin.

Eve was just outside of the cabin wielding her Wilt and Blush. Apparently Jaune didn't really do much to actually hide the weapon as it was resting just outside of the cabin. He must've really trusted the fact that she was injured and wouldn't have left the cabin until she was well enough and would've either left after she healed or stayed if he convinced her to change. She did basic sword play and sequences being extra careful do to her rib cage still not being at a hundred percent and likely won't be for a while longer. Still though it feel good to practice the blade again after not having done so for the past few days. 

"Eve, I'm back! I brought someone with me like I promised!" Jaune called out.

Eve smiled and was about to respond, but stopped when she saw who was with him. "B-Blake?" She dropped With and Bush to the ground, shocked that she was seeing the cat faunus after a long while. Everyone stopped moving as the two old friends met each other's gazes. Jaune stealthily stepped aside to let the scene play out. 

Blake stared at Eve her bow removed and her cat ears showing nervousness as she gripped her right arm. "E-Eve..." She replied as the cow slowly began to walk towards Blake. After a few steps Eve stopped and broke their gaze. She hung her head low and turned sideways, "I... B-Blake I... heh heh... how come you're here?" She then asked with a shy smile, not looking at Blake at all.

"Because... I wanted to see you." the black cat assured. 

"R-Really?" Eve asked, hoping she was right.

"Yeah. I wanted to see how you were doing." Blake repeated. "I've missed you, Eve."

The cow gave a humorless laugh. "Don't you mean you've feared me."

"I... well... yes..." Blake admitted, sounding a little ashamed. "But I did miss you too." Blake promised. 

"I-I'm sorry about what I did to you. Truly, I am. I've wanted to see you again, but I knew you were afraid of me, but I'm going to change. I've sworn off killing and torturing people, most of all." Eve was close to tearing up again. Blake took a breath and quickly walked up to Eve who kept her head hanging lower in shame. Blake then cupped both of her faces and said.

"I... I forgive you." She then revealed before giving Eve a solid kiss on the lips. 

"You- After all I've done, you forgive me?" Eve asked out of pure shock and hope.

"Yes." Blake said simply. Eve could only cry out in joy as she hugged Blake tightly. Jaune could only watch with a huge smile on his face seeing two people reconnect their friendship and possibly something more. 

"Thank you, Jaune." Blake and Eve said at the same time as they looked over to him.

"Oh uh, it was nothing. I just gave Eve my support and it was on her to change." Jaune replied, not wanting to take too much credit. 

"He really can't just take a compliment can he?" Eve then asked Blake. 

"That's how he is." Blake sighed. "Jaune, you helped me and Eve restore our friendship. That is damn impressive to us!"

"It's nothing, really." Jaune repeated. "I just helped Eve back on her feet."

Eve laughed, "Don't tell you're the dense type.~" She then teased.

"Well, I-I, uh..." Jaune blushed.

Blake giggled. "Where's your assertive side when you're with Eve?"

"That. Was an entirely different situation. How am I suppose to keep composure when two wonderful ladies are teasing me." Jaune countered. 

Blake and Eve looked at each other and smirked. "So, we're just wonderful, Jaune?" Eve asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Really, Jaune. I would think we're more than just wonderful." Blake joined in.

"Uh... what's above wonderful?" Jaune then asked, sounding genuine in his question, which only got the two lovely ladies to laugh some more. 

"Oh, I would think beautiful, amazing, plentiful..." Eve answered, emphasizing the last one.

"Those are wonderful, Eve, but I would say cute, lovely, sexy..." Blake added.

Jaune found himself blushing profusely. "I will not disagree with any of that for both of you. You both are indeed beautiful, amazing, plentiful, cute, lovely, and sexy. I just thought saying wonderful summed it all up nicely." He explained. 

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Jaune. You've helped Eve begin to change. That is an amazing feat." Blake reminded.

"You are a kind and very caring soul, Jaune." Eve added. 

_"Wait... did the two just get way closer to me?"_ Indeed both Blake and Eve had walked their way over to the flustered Jaune while they were talking. Now only a feet or so away from him. "U-Um... are you both... hitting on me?" He then couldn't help but ask, his dense self reading the mood for once.

"Are we, Jaune?" Eve asked, getting ever so closer, slowly grasping his right arm. "You know, you're not so bad on the eyes yourself."

"She's right. Your azure blue eyes are indeed enticing." Blake grabbed his left arm.

"U-Um... s-slow down now." He requested, things were going way to fast. 

"Hhhmmm... how bout no." Eve kept her smirk as he and Blake brought him to the cabin. 

Jaune's brain was frying up a little bit. He had a feeling they were just having a little fun but he couldn't help but worry that a the little fun might grow rapidly into something he just isn't ready for. 

Soon, the three were in the cabin. "Now, what should we do, Eve?" Blake asked her fellow faunus.

"Not sure. Hey, Jaune. What do you think we should do right now?" Eve asked, her smile inviting.

"Uh... have lunch? I did bring you two's most preferred food so we could have a good time." Jaune explained, the bags still in his hands. 

Blake's stomach growled, making her blush in embarrassment. "Actually, lunch sounds great right now."

"Then let's sit down and eat." Eve smiled.

"Well, then wait and I'll cook us some chow." Jaune smiled, his embarrassment gone.

Soon both Eve and Blake were sitting art the kitchen table as Jaune got vegetables ready and cooked up some fish. The two weren't sure what to stare at, each other, Jaune, or the food that made them both salivate constantly. "Damn Jaune, never knew you were such a good cook.~" Blake drooled, the smell of fresh fish making her brain melt. 

"Yeah. He made me a fruit salad and it was the best thing ever, I'm not kidding when I'm saying that Jaune has actual talent in cooking." Eve complimented.

"When you have a mom who needs to cook for eight children. She tends to ask you to help her out a bunch. Plus she always told me women appreciate it when they're partner's can cook for them." Jaune explained as he got the food ready.

"I may not be your partner, but I sure as hell appreciate it. Blake, you've got to have his fruit salad sometime." Eve insisted.

"Some other time, Eve." Blake giggled. "Right now, he's cooking fish and I won't be denied."

Eve chuckled, "You could never get a hold of your instincts could you? Still distracted by laser pointers?" Eve then teased, making Blake blush with a grumpy scowl. 

"Lunch is ready!" Jaune called out. For Eve, he set out a plate consisting of a fruit salad like last time and a couple vegetable sandwiches with some rice with grated grass on the side which made her gain a huge smile.

For Blake, he put a whole Salmon with some vegetables on the side was put in front of her which made her salivate even more with stars in her eyes. Jaune himself settled for some plain sandwiches consisting of peanut butter, jam, and banana. Soon they were all chowing down with Blake just barely stopping herself from eating frantically, wanting to show Eve that she does have restraint.

"Once again, Jaune, your culinary work is fantastic, as you can see." Eve hiked a thumb towards Blake who was trying to not eat wildly. 

This made Jaune chuckle wholeheartedly. "I'm glad you two like my cooking. But to be frank this is nothing compared to my mother. I'm merely an imitation compared to her." Jaune then revealed. "She could make food that'll knock your socks off." 

The two stopped when they heard Blake purring again. "Blake?" Eve asked, but the cat faunus didn't respond and just continued purring. Suddenly, Blake got up, went over to Jaune and started rubbing herself against him. "Awww, that is just too adorable." 

"B-Blake!" Jaune blushed.

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize just how wonderful you are~" Blake purred as she rubbed her head against Jaune's chest. 

"Well what are you waiting for, Jaune? She wants you to scratch her ears." Eve pointed out, "Cat faunus only do that when they want to be petted." she explained.

"I..." Jaune slowly brought his hand to her head and rubbed her head and cat ears, making them fold down. As a result, Blake's purring got louder and she rubbed her head against his chest more. All the while, Eve was just watching with a shit-eating grin on her face. Nonetheless, Jaune continued to pet Blake which made her purring even louder.

"Man... I feel a little jealous. She used to do that for me all of the time." Eve noted aloud as she happily watched and ate her food.

Blake soon stopped purring and looked at what she was doing and blushed profusely with her eyes widened. "Aaah!" She squeaked and jumped over Eve and stumbled onto the bed while Eve laughed. 

"You were really into it, Blake." Eve laughed while grinning.

"Oh, gods! What was I doing?!" Blake screamed into her hands.

"You back with us, Blake?" Jaune asked with his own blush.

"HMMMMMM!!!" Miss Belladonna screamed into her hands her face redder than a ruby. 

"I don't know Blake. No need to be embarrassed about loving Jaune." Eve pointed out. 

"HHHHMMMMM!!!" Blake screamed harder.

"Honestly, I'm happy you two are making up." Jaune managed to say.

"Oh you have no idea how happy this is making me feel. Feels like me and Blake will rekindle our love for each other and as for you... well... I hope we can share." Eve then admitted with a soft and warm smile.

"Wait, share?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jaune, you've done so much for me and Blake, helping us out individually and helping us rekindle our friendship and love, so it'd be rude of us to not include you in the mix." Eve explained.

Jaune opened his mouth and had no idea what to say so it stayed hung open for a good few minutes. Eve smiled at that and soon got up to walk over to Blake who had put a pillow over her head, her face incredibly pink. Eve soon laid right beside them and put an arm over their back. "Blake. Do you think we can start over and even share a lover?" She then asked gently, rubbing the cat's back.

"W-What I can say is that, honestly Eve, while I'm all for rekindling our love, I've recently been f-f-falling in l-love with Jaune as well." Blake admitted. "I-I can honestly say that out loud. For what it's worth, I-I-I think we can share, Eve."

Eve smiled as she gently removed the pillow off of Blake's head, "So are you up for a love triangle?" Eve then asked as she began to nuzzle against Blake's head, their cow ear touching Blake's affectionately. 

Jaune didn't know what to say. Both beautiful girls just admitted to wanting to share him with each other. What could he say that was even remotely coherent? "I-I'm not saying no to that, who would, but if I do agree to it, we're taking it slow, no rushing into anything until we're all comfortable with it." Blake nodded shyly as Eve chuckled. 

"Understandable Jaune. We'll be sure to take it easy. But I'll admit, I'd like to get out of this cabin and walk around freely. I wonder if we could fashion me a disguise... pretty much everyone in the general public to all of my enemies only recognize me for my black clothing, WF mask, and wild auburn hair." She then said aloud, before touching the left side of her face. "There is... this though." She then noted.

Jaune got up and walked up to Eve, eyeing her from top to bottom. "Yeah, fashioning you a disguise is going to be difficult, but Blake and I will do our very best, but that stamp, I don't know if we can do anything about that." Jaune slowly touched the iron stamp and hung his head a little low. "Damn it..." He felt a little helpless once again. He sighed in frustration when suddenly, his aura started flaring up. "W-What's going on?"

The three there watched wide eyes as Jaune's aura suddenly looked a lot stronger and the power transferred on over to Eve her aura suddenly flaring up and within seconds she suddenly found the pinkish-red tint in her vision disappear. Blake and Jaune watching in shock as the iron stamp cracked and flaked off of her face as her grey and pink eye turned back into bright blue and white. 

"E-Eve... Your eye..." Blake whispered in pure astonishment.

"What?" Eve went to the mirror to check out what happened and she was just utterly stunned. The iron stamp on her eyes was finally gone and her eye was back to blue and white. Subconsciously, she reached a hand to her newly-healed eye. "Oh, my gods, it's a miracle..." She began to tear up in joy. She looked to Jaune who was trying to figure out what he did. "Jaune... Y-Y-You healed my eye..."

"I did that?" Jaune asked in shock.

"Jaune, I-I think you just unlocked your semblance." Blake whispered, her eyes still wide.

Without warning, Eve ran to Jaune and hugged him tightly while crying in joy. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! I am truly and finally free of my past! I no longer need to be reminded of those monsters every time I look at myself! Oh Jaune, I owe you my life eternally!" Eve yelled in joy as she bear hugged Jaune, tears of joy falling down her face. She then backed off just enough to give Mister Arc a huge long kiss on the lips which she gave not in the heat of the moment but because she wanted to outright.

Jaune's thoughts regarding Eve's lips were one word in big letters: SOFT. Eve was kissing him with vigor, but her lips were so soft he didn't even notice. "Hhmm..." Eve lightly moaned. Jaune finally got over his shock, but just let the kiss happen anyway as it felt really nice. Soon however, Eve pulled back as she needed oxygen, panting heavily and leaving Jaune a heavily blushing statue. She then smiled proudly before looking over to a bright pink blushing cat. "Guess I stole the first kiss.~" She then teased the cat.

Blake was thinking about what just happened. On one hand, she could totally understand why Eve did that as her eye was finally fixed, but on the other, she stole Jaune's first kiss, but the more she thought about it, Eve earned it. She then looked to the completely still Jaune Arc and smiled. _"Good job, Jaune. You've given Eve Taurus another reason for happiness."_ She thought to herself smiling.

Jaune just stood there in silence wondering if this was a dream. He was then dragged over to the bed and Blake by Eve and made him lean down closely to the now blushing cat. "Here, how about you give him his first french kiss?" Eve then offered with a huge grin. 

"I-I-I..." Blake couldn't really figure out how to respond as she was a blushing mess.

"Come on, Blake. I just gave him a huge thank you kiss, but it was a normal kiss, not a french one." Eve urged.

"H-Hang on now!" Jaune tried to protest before Eve leaned onto his back with her weight and strength.

"Oh come on now, Jaune. All men yearn for the love of attractive women. You just got the hearts of two, so just go with the flow and enjoy yourself.~" Eve encouraged. 

Blake gulped nervously as she edged closer to the blonde knight. When she got close enough, she started pecking him on the lips before slowly engaging in a lip-lock with Jaune who was just as nervous. A couple minutes later though, the two started getting into it as they wrapped their arms around each other. Blake's tongue prodded Jaune's mouth for access which he granted. Soon, their tongues were performing a dance of dominance. Adding to the mood, Blake was purring again. Jaune was once again rubbing her head and cat ears while they were making out. Blake however, wrapped her legs around Jaune's lower half, wanting to press herself into the blonde knight's body more.

Eve had backed off as soon as the two began sharing tongues and smiled happily as she felt her heart warm at the sight. Jaune will be a much better lover to Blake than she was. Not that she won't be trying to be better herself now. But as she watched she began to feel her chest tighten a little. Blushing a bit Eve quietly went and grabbed a metal bucket and walked up to the two lovers currently making out. She then coughed awkwardly making the two pause and blush the deepest red possible upon realizing just how far they had went. 

They then looked over to Eve and saw her holding up one of her metal buckets. "I... don't think I'll be ready to milk myself for a while so..." She now looked quite shy, her previous confidence having suddenly vanished upon realizing she needs to be milked again. 

"Oh. Okay, Eve. Just remember to keep calm. I'll milk you again." Jaune said as he got off of the bed as he got behind Eve before they both got down onto their knees. 

"I'll milk you next time, okay, Eve?" Blake offered, which Eve nodded to happily. Soon Eve's large breasts were revealed once again this time look way happier, they weren't bloated and fit to bursting, her nipples and areolas not looking like inflated tips of pointed balloons. Instead they simply sagged with weight and were quite perky ready and waiting to be milked. Jaune began to do his magic again and soon Eve felt her breasts begin to squirt out milk with every stroke of Jaune's gently yet firm squeeze. 

"By the way Blake, we have a jug of Eve's milk in the fridge, if you'd like a taste go ahead." Jaune then revealed. 

Blake did just that and took a sip from the jug. "Hmmm. Not bad. Not as sweet as it could've been, but not bad at all." She judged. "You must've done a good job when you milked her the first time."

"Th-that's not how it works." Eve squeaked in embarrassment from Blake complimenting her milk's taste. "The taste solely relies on the person being milked not the one milking them." She explained. 

"Oh? I heard that the taste can improve the more the milkier makes the bovine faunus calm and happy." Blake pointed out, Eve blushing deeper. 

"She's right, Eve. Your milk didn't taste as bad as you made it out to be." Jaune reminded. "You know that since you tasted it yourself."

"W-Well, that's true." Eve suddenly moaned at the feeling of Jaune milking her.

"Hm hm hm... you look so adorable right now.~" Blake commented as she took the jug and got some glasses to pour the cold milk into. 

Eve's blushing face got pinker and she would've retorted before she slipped and ended up mooing rather cutely from one of Jaune's strokes. Both Jaune and Blake pausing as they stared at Miss Taurus in surprise. If there was a deep shade of red not categorized yet, then Eve might've been showing it on her face in that moment. "P-Pay no attention to that!"

"Kinda late for that, Eve." Jaune nervously shrugged. "You did look really cute, though."

"I-I did?" Eve blushed more.

"You sure did, Eve. Plus, look at how much milk you poured into this bucket." Blake pointed out.

The cow faunus looked down and saw that the bucket was already filled up quite a bit, not half full, but at least a quarter and it was a bit surprising. Bovine faunus can produce a lot of milk especially the ones with the much larger cup sizes. But being only an H the amount of milk she letting out was more than normal. Sure she filled an entire jug yesterday but that was do to how backed up she was. "This... isn't normal." She noted as Jaune kept pushing out more milk from her breasts. 

"It's love Eve. I read that love has the faunus create way more milk than what's normal. It varies per person but it seems to me your body is a milk making machine." Blake teased a little as she began drinking from one of the full glasses. "Though, at that rapid rate your going to want to drink a lot of water and eat way more food from now on." the black cat noted.

"N-Noted." Eve stuttered.

"You're doing great, Eve." Jaune smiled.

"Jaune, y-you're a maestro with your hands. O-Oh, fuck!." Eve sighed in pleasure. Her breasts squirted out a lot of milk in a quick burst, almost as if she had climaxed with her breasts. Before the flow of milk finally ended, the bucket now half full of a new batch of milk. Jaune takes one of his already milk covered hands and puts a finger into his mouth. Suddenly his eyes widen in shock. 

"Wow! This is... this is the best milk I've ever tasted!" Jaune commented.

"A-Are you serious?" Eve panted.

"Dead serious! Blake, try this!" Jaune exclaimed. Blake walked over and put another if his fingers in her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as well.

"Eve! This is only the second batch of milk from you that I've tasted, but my taste buds are already in love!" Blake shouted.

Wh-Wha?" Eve replied in dumbfounded shock. Jaune then offers another one of his fingers.

"Try it and you'll see what we mean." He pointed out. 

Eve took a second to process this and soon gave the finger a lick. Her eyes then widened in stunning surprise. "I, WHAT!?" She had no idea her breast milk could taste so good. 

"I know right!" Jaune replied. "Seriously, not just among the best milk, but one of the best drinks I've ever had the chance to taste!" He then said aloud. 

"Wow. I had no idea..." Eve was absolutely stunned.

"Well, believe it, Eve." Jaune said. "Your milk is delicious."

"Of all the things to discover about myself..." Eve looked at her breasts in shock directed at herself.

Blake grinned at an idea, "Hey Eve. I can't help but think. We could sell your milk and make a huge profit." She pointed out. "Think about it. The SDC tried to do it with your own milk by force and likely made some money. But if we do it, we'd make way more and spit in their faces about it." Miss Belladonna explained. 

"It would be great to spit in their arrogant faces, but part of me just wants to give my milk to you two." Eve said.

"That's sweet, Eve." Blake smiled. "However, think about this with some logic."

"Well it is up to her to agree to the idea. But I also agree with Blake. You could make quite the profit out of your milk and all it will take is both of us giving you our love." Jaune pointed out.

"Give me time to think about that one. Right now, I'm actually a little tired." Eve gave a cute yawn. "Why don't you two leave me so I can get some more sleep?"

"Sure, Eve." Blake smiled before giving Eve a kiss on the lips.

"Continue to rest up, Eve. It's been quite an eventful day." Jaune had his own smile.

"Y-Yeah. A shame really. Still healing from damaged ribs." Eve reminded them all as she stood up and put her red shirt back on. Jaune then took the bucket and got ready to pour it into another jug. 

"Eve, what matters most is that you're becoming happy. You and Blake are rekindling your relationship and your eye is normal again." Jaune reminded.

"It's because of you, Jaune. You're the one that made this all possible." Blake kissed Jaune on the cheek yet again.

"Well... you're welcome." Jaune finally accepted. Eve looked on with a smile. This was the best day of her entire life. She got Blake back in her life, gained a brand-new friend in Jaune Arc, and her eye had been healed thanks to Jaune. She then began to wonder what would happen next.


	5. A New Start

A couple days had passed since Eve Taurus had sworn off killing people, human and faunus alike and declared being done with the White Fang and things had been getting better for her, slowly but surely. The human Jaune Arc was doing wonders for her life since he brought her to the cabin. He'd managed to bring Blake Belladonna back into her life, fix their relationship, heal her eye, and milk her with love and kindness. Not only that, but she and Blake had agreed to sharing Jaune in their relationship, but they were going to take it slow for his sake.

In the passing two days they hung out, shared laughs, and discussed what will be in their future both immediate and far. One thing was for sure though, Jaune and Blake convinced Eve to create a job on selling her out of this world milk which would give her the lien necessary to start a new life. Speaking of Eve, she needed a new look, so her two lovers went on to buy the bovine new clothing and gave her options for a new hair style. 

What she chose was nothing too fancy or out there. She chose a red dress shirt with white lining on the inside, specifically made to fit her very plentiful breasts, red dress pants with the same white lining on the inside, again specifically made for her incredibly endowed body, but the right pant leg had the greek symbol Ω (Omega) on it, her shoulder-length auburn hair was now tied in a ponytail, red shoes with white soles, her wilting rose emblem was now smaller and on the left shoulder of her new dress shirt, and a white belt with red lining, but to top it off, she ended up also deciding to wear fake glasses to really finish the new look and make absolutely sure no one could recognize Eve's face.

Jaune and Blake stared at Eve's new look and smiled happily. She simply looked smashing, the clothes showed off all of Eve's most attractive traits and made her look like an at home, independent woman. "I bet you could walk into the White Fang's home base and no one would recognize you." Jaune then boasted proudly. 

"I'd rather not test that theory out, Jaune." Eve smiled at the blonde knight.

"We're really making a profit with you milk, Eve. It's great." Blake added with her own smile. She had been a lot happier since Eve swore off killing and Jaune helped rekindle their relationship.

"Yeah that online milk delivery simply exploded. Even after having to pay for the volunteers to help ship out the milk we're still make hundreds of lien a day." Jaune explained. 

"Ruby was drowning herself in your milk to the point where Yang had to put a stop to it before she spent all of her savings." Blake said with a chuckle. 

"This Ruby must really be addicted to milk, huh?" Eve giggled.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Even more with your delicious milk." Jaune voiced. "Anyway, I am loving your new look."

"Though I do have to ask, why white? It gets dirty very easily." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Well... white represents many things Blake. One of them is cleansing oneself of their past sins and misdeeds and purifying their soul for the better. I'm a new person now and I feel white will help remind me of that whenever I have my doubts." Eve explained.

"That was very poetic, Eve." Jaune smiled.

"Thank you." Eve smiled back.

"Wow. Eve, I never really thought of it like that." Blake was a little stunned at Eve's words.

"I'm also debating on something too. Perhaps I should even retire the sword and as a fighter as a whole." Eve then admitted as she took her Wilt and Blush and placed it onto the table nearby. 

Needless to say, Jaune and Blake were shocked at Eve admitting that. "Why would you do that, though?" Blake asked softly.

"Blake, this sword is nothing but a reminder of all the wrong I've done to people, all the killing I've performed without a speck of remorse. Every time I fought, it was out of rage and hatred." Eve replied with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Jaune walked up to Eve and hugged her. "Eve, you admitting this proves how you're changing for the better, but might I suggest that instead of retiring being a fighter, why not get a new weapon and keep being a fighter, but fight for peace and justice?" He suggested. "Keep Wilt and Bush as a testament to how far you've come along."

"I... I can't Jaune... I think. I think all fighting will do for me is risk falling back into bad habits. I swore it all off and I want to mean it. But I can still feel it. This monster inside of me. Caged... but still there. I... I don't think I should ever hold a weapon again." Eve explained before turning her head to Blake. "Which is why I'd like Blake to have my blade and redeem it. After all, the weapon is only as bad as its wielder." She then offered her girlfriend. 

"Eve, I..I don't think your blade would feel right in my hands, and it wouldn't in Jaune's, either. I think only the weapon's wielder can redeem their weapon. However, instead of feeling afraid of the monster inside you, why not channel it into things besides fighting?" Blake suggested. "Maybe meditation for starters."

"That's a great idea, Blake." Jaune agreed.

Eve chuckled. "You two don't get it. Fighting for me is as toxic as clinging onto an abuser. The more I fight the more I want it. The more I want it, the further I'll push it, but my blade doesn't deserve to be left collecting dust. If neither of you will wield it. Please find someone who will. But I'm retiring from battle for my own good." Even insisted. "However, meditation does sound good. I'm going to be doing everything I can to improve the quality of my milk and make a business out of being a milk seller. To do so, I need to achieve great happiness and peace within myself." Miss Taurus admitted. 

"I can't say we agree with this decision, Eve, but if it's your decision, we won't stop you." Jaune said with a sad smile.

"Thank you both for respecting my decision." Eve smiled.

"Eve..." Blake muttered. 

"Blake... please, I need this. I don't ever want to break your heart again." Eve then said as she gave her girl love a gentle and caring hug. 

"Alright, Eve. Alright. I'm so proud of you." Blake softly said.

"Eve, you're progressing by leaps and bounds from the day I found you." Jaune smiled.

"Thank you so much for being here for me, Jaune." Eve said with a small shine in her eyes.

"But, we're not going to give your sword away. It's yours Eve, so please keep it, and take care of it. If you're going to retire, then let Wilt and Blush retire with you." Blake then insisted on and after a moment of hesitation, Eve complied. 

"Alright... if that's what you want Blakey." Eve replied with a tired but grateful smile. 

"Honestly, we still owe a lot to you, Jaune." Blake sported a new smile on her face. "You've brought us back together."

Eve then gained a cheeky smile. "And now you're in a relationship with two very beautiful women, faunus no less."

Jaune chuckled. "You two have been hanging that fact over my head for the last two days now. I know I'm dense but come on, I'm not blind." Jaune joked with the two, a few chuckles shared between them. 

"Well, if you want more proof, Blake engaged in a make-out session with you and I gave you your first kiss." Eve grinned.

Blake blushed profusely at the reminder. "That was something."

Jaune sighed, "If want something from me, what is it?" He then asked, getting a little annoyed by information he was already well aware of. 

"Oh, it's simple: I want to french kiss you, Jaune." Suddenly, Eve's stomach growled, causing her to blush again. "After we have lunch."

Blake and Jaune stared at Eve for a bit before they both burst out laughing for a good few seconds making the cow faunus blush a little. "Alright alright. I'll go make us lunch." Jaune then replied before heading off to the kitchen to make up Eve's favorite meals. The faunus having quite frankly fallen in love with Mister Arc's cooking as much as the man himself. 

"I don't think I've ever tasted someone's cooking as delicious as yours, Jaune." Eve commented. "You must've done your research."

"Blake helped with that a little bit." Jaune admitted.

"I remembered what you like." Blake sheepishly said.

Eve chuckles, "Makes sense. Which is why I took the liberty to tell Jaune your absolute favorite food combination." Eve then revealed. 

Blake's eyes widened. "You didn't!"

"Oh, yes. In fact, I think Jaune's making it for you right now." Eve grinned. Blake smelt the aroma that made her eyes dilate and squeaked before covering up her nose, her mouth instantly salivated from just a whiff of the the scent. She breathed to try to calm down as her favorite meal was more than enough to forget all about her dignity as a person. But then Even grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands off. "Breathe in the smell, Blake."

Blake's senses were helpless as the scent made her turn into a salivating mess. She began purring again as she started getting up and walking towards Jaune, but Eve held her back. "Let Jaune work, Blake. You just have to wait a bit longer." Blake looked at Eve with big eyes. Oh, Eve loved it when Blake let the kitty out. She began to pet and pamper Miss Belladonna as she had them wait for Jaune to make them their meals. "I missed you, kitty~" She then said happily.

Blake purred a little louder and rubbed herself against Eve. "I missed you, Eve, more than you know." Eve continued to pet Blake who had a smile plastered on her face until Jaune called out "Alright! Lunch is served!"

Eve had to tightly hold onto Blake as to not allow her to just hop off and devour her dish. Luckily she managed to guide Blake to the table and allow Jaune to present the two's favorite dishes: Corn on the cop with sprinkled grass and sushi in pasta smothered in fish sauce. "Dig in." Jaune smiled. As soon as he said that, Blake immediately started devouring her dish like no tomorrow while Eve had a lot more self-control. Jaune merely chuckled at Blake eating her food.

"She always gets this way when her all-time favorite is involved." Eve grinned. "Thank you for lunch."

"I can tell." Jaune chuckled. "You're very welcome, Eve."

"I'm simply spoiled by the fact that I get to eat this for lunch every single day now." Eve admitted before taking another bite as Jaune ate his food, which looked like nothing special. But from what Eve had gathered, Jaune much preferred simpler food. 

A little bit later, the trio were finished eating. "Ahhhhh...." Blake sighed in bliss. "Thank you so much, Jaune." She hugged Jaune, pressing her chest onto his back and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"No problem, Blake." Jaune cupped her cheek in return, causing her to purr softly.

"Now, about what I wanted to do after..." Eve regained her cheeky smile as she slowly got up and walked towards the blonde knight. Jaune smiled as he stood up too and allowed Eve to embrace him. Blake standing their feeling a little jelly, but held herself back to let her love have her moment. 

"Go for it, Eve." Jaune said. Eve slowly pressed her lips onto Jaune's who kissed back. Their lip-lock began getting more passionate as their tongues began wrestling with each other and swabbing their mouths. Soon enough, the two began moaning and went to the bed. Eve pressed her very plentiful chest to his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist in return as they continued, getting even more into the moment. The two were really going at it and Blake could tell that Eve was going to take this the entire way this time. She smiled widely before she began to take her clothes off. It was about time for a threesome. Finally, right?

Eve and Jaune had switched positions and Eve was straddling him while still making out with him. Jaune's hands subconsciously moved to her tits, making Eve moan instead of freak out in fear. Her moans were like music to him as he began fondling them. Eve was loving the way Jaune was fondling her boobs. He was indeed a maestro with his hands. However, they had to separate for oxygen. The two were panting heavily and the air was ripe with wanton lust and desire. "Oh, Jaune. Your touch is electric to me, but all this pesky armor is in the way. Let's move it out of the way, shall we?"

Jaune smiled as he began to take off his armor, Eve following suit and taking off her clothes too. Soon, both of their bodies were free of most of the clothing aside from their underwear, though Eve's bra was quickly removed. "Oh, Eve. You're a total knockout." Jaune panted with pure desire in his voice.

"Come on, Jaune. Have at it." Eve egged on with a gesture for good measure. Now, Jaune was on top of Eve, kissing her neck and suckling her breasts which made her moan openly when all of a sudden, Blake came out of nowhere and initiated a make-out session with her. Jaune's hands were playing with Eve's milk jugs softly yet slightly vigorously. All three were moaning loudly. Eve's hands were on Blake's boobs while Blake's hands were on Eve's face as they sucked face. When they separated again, Eve and Blake could see the tent was made in Jaune's underpants.

And it was um... bigger than expected. Like, who knew what else Jaune was hiding. "W-Wow. I d-didn't expect it to be that big." Eve admitted with a sexual glint in her eyes.

"I-I know. I-I want to taste it." Blake uttered. The two beautiful faunus women went to Jaune, took off his underwear, and revealing his twelve-inch dick to them. They couldn't believe Jaune was hiding that monster from them the whole time. It was also thick to boot. The two couldn't hold themselves back as they began licking Jaune's member slowly but sensually. 

Jaune blushed quite a bit from their reactions and actions. "E-Easy. I haven't had the chance to masturbate in a while." He admitted as he felt his backed up shaft feel extra sensitive even from just the licking. 

"Good. That just means more for us." Blake purred as she and Eve continued licking his shaft and started using their hands to add to his pleasure. Jaune was feeling the pleasure, alright.

"You don't have to hold back with us, Jaune. Just cum. Bathe us with your cock milk. Let out your seed." Eve added. Suddenly, she started licking the tip, causing Jaune to arch his back with a smile on his face.

He groaned a little before saying "But girls don't like quick shots. Better get the practice in now than later." he pointed out to them.

"Oh, but your little friend looks so pained to be backed up for so long." Eve retorted while keeping her hands on his dick along with Blake.

"G-Girls! I'm cumming!" Jaune shouted as his cock finally exploded sending copious amounts of thick, jelly-like spunk into the air and covering Blake and Eve's faces who didn't mind in the slightest. The two had their mouths wide open as well. "Jaune, your cum is sho hot and thick." Blake purred as she was happily lapping up the spunk.

"Wow. A very nice and warm amount and you're still raring to go from the look of it." Eve said while tasting the cum. "Now, _your_ milk is delicious."

"Well... I eat healthily" Jaune replied as he panted a little. That climax a fair bit intense after not cumming in so long. 

"We're just getting to the main course, Jaune." Eve grinned as she gestured Blake to move as she removed her panties and positioned herself above Jaune's cock. "Be gentle, Jaune, please." Jaune nodded as Eve lowered herself onto his cock. Eve was shivering in more pleasure than pain. Though her hymen broke due to her intense training, Jaune's dick was so thick that it caused slight pain regardless. Soon, Jaune's full length was in Eve's pussy. "Oh, fuck!" A minute later, Eve started bounding up and down on his cock, her tits jiggling in the same directions. Eve was moaning loudly by this point. Jaune fondled her tits once again, creating more pleasure for the both of them.

Her tits leaked a good amount of milk from the fucking as Blake soon moved on over to Jaune's face placing her wet pussy over his mouth. "Don't leave me out now.~" She purred before placing her pussy onto his face. 

Eve was enjoying the pleasure Jaune's cock was providing as she continued bouncing up and down on the blonde knight's meat hammer. "Oh, fuck yeah! That's the spot! Don't stop!" Jaune had no intention of stopping until all three of them were satisfied. Blake then leaned forward and took over pleasuring Eve's breasts as they began to kiss one another, the two already deeply familiar with each other's bodies and kinks. Eve squeaking even more as she felt her breasts begin to squirt out milk. 

Jaune's hands were magical, but they still didn't fully understand Eve's breasts like Blake did, the cat making her squirt milk with every movement as she gained complete control over her girlfriend's chest. Jaune was able to see Eve and Blake making out with each other which made him harder and fuck Eve harder as well. Eve broke from Blake's mouth screaming in pleasure from Jaune fucking her harder. "Oh Jaune!~ Fill me!~ Give me love that I've been missing out on so looonng!~" She almost mooed. Blake filled up with glee from seeing her lover be this happy and began to milk her with her hands and mouth like there was no tomorrow just to make her even happier. 

"Eve! I'm cumming!" Jaune shouted as he felt close to exploding again.

"Paint me, Jaune! Release your seed all over my body! Cover my face again!" Eve urged. Jaune did just that as he got Eve off his cock, put his right hand on it, and just jerked it until erupted all over Eve, splattering her face and tits with another large amount of thick cum. Some of it even got onto Blake's body who immediately lapped it up. Eve felt more pleasure just from the force of the cum hitting her body. When Jaune was done, Eve's face and tits were painted with a layer of white. "Oh, Jaune..." Eve moaned as cum dripped from her face and tits onto the bed. Jaune thought Eve looked lovely covered with his spunk on her body.

"Are you going to eat that or shall I take it all for myself?" Blake then purred, Eve looking absolutely delicious at the moment. Eve's near moo of pleasure was Blake's answer to go to town on her lover. She began lapping up all the cum on Eve's body making sure not to miss a single drop, presenting her famous Bellabooty to the blonde knight who found it absolutely delectable. Sneaking up to Blake, he plunged his cum-covered cock right into her pussy. Blake mewled in pure pleasure as he began fucking her doggystyle. "Oh, Jaune! You cheeky bastard!" She moaned loudly, her tongue threatening to spill from her mouth.

Eve chuckled as she as she placed Blake's face onto her breasts and had her continue to eat up the left over spunk as she began to pet Blake's ears which quickly reduced the cat to a purring kitty. Jaune smiled as he ended up doing the same to Eve, now petting her ears much to her surprise. Eve started feeling the need to moo as she got Jaune and Blake to switch positions so that Jaune was closer to Eve so that they could make out again while he fucked Blake, but she just started mooing softly. Meanwhile, Blake was still going to town on Eve's body consuming the spunk on her body. "Oh, shit! Don't stop, Jaune! Don't stop hitting that spot!" Blake mewled.

Jaune continued to pet Eve who was becoming much more submissive now before he had to stop briefly as he grunted, feeling Blake climax as he did his best to not climax on the spot himself and waited for Blake to finish before he pulled back and began cumming onto her back, sighing in relief as he did. Eve saw his cum land on Blake's back and moved over to eat the jelly-like spunk. A couple minutes later, Jaune's cock was finally flaccid for the time being. Blake and Eve tended to each other, eating the cum off each other and then moving to cuddle with their blonde knight. "You just claimed the virginity of two beautiful girls. That's gotta be a confidence boost for you." Eve smiled.

"Feels like I tapped out too quickly though." Jaune panted, feeling like he couldn't quite satisfy these two. 

"Oh, that's fine, Jaune. You just need to practice." Blake reassured. 

"And believe us, Jaune. You will get plenty of practice, but you did great for your first time." Eve complimented.

"You sure did." Blake let out a cute yawn. "Also, the amount of cum you let out was a little beyond average."

"I'm glad it's the weekend." Jaune admitted, "I don't want to leave anytime soon." 

"Yeah, having you two here all day has made me quite happy." Eve also admitted. 

"Same here. I love both of you with all my heart!" Jaune declared.

"I love you both, too." Blake added.

"Same with me." Eve kept her smile. "Jaune, you finding me out there was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I never thought I'd ever have a relationship with anyone, believe it or not." Jaune admitted rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Believe it, Jaune, because Blake and I are here to stay with you." Eve smiled.

Jaune smiled gratefully at that and hugged the two the best he could. "And I'm the most grateful for that, thank you both for giving me the time of day."

"You're welcome, Jaune."Blake and Eve said at the same time as they kissed both his cheeks which soon initiated another make-out session between the trio.


End file.
